Ties That Bind
by Hawkeye411
Summary: <html><head></head>A Star Wars story set before the rise of Darth Revan. The birth of twin boys begins the story of two powerful Jedi with an unusual link to the Force.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tommick Han surveyed the pasture in front of him, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sinking sun. A light breeze was blowing, making the grass sway to and fro, almost like an ocean. The herd of Bol moved slowly down the hill into the pasture, ready to rest for the night after the evening milking. Tommick was proud of the herd and loved them as if they were family. He fought hard to begin this farm and he had fought even harder to keep it going. He had fought off poachers who wanted the valuable bol skins and he had fought off rival landowners who envied his pastures. He was by no means a wealthy man but he and his actual family lived in comfort. He turned his own bol mount and began to ride home. His thoughts went back to his family now. His eldest son Davek was tending the lands around the house and his daughter Trishan would be at this moment be tending to her pregnant mother. Tommick was worried about the pregnancy. Elishan was a strong woman but this time she seemed weaker, not like when she was carrying Davek or Trishan. He urged his mount on, eager to be his love now that she was nearing her due date. He climbed the rise of the hill that overlooked his house and just as he reached the top he saw Davek riding his own Bol towards, followed by the family Kath Hound. "Father, Father!" Davek called out. "Hurry, Mother's gone into labour!"

Tommick spurred his mount down the hill, racing past his waiting son, eager to be beside his love in her time of need. He jumped from the Bol and and rushed through the door and climbed the stairs to his room. He opened the door and the sounds of his wifes screams flooded the hallway and for a moment he couldn't move. In front of him was his wife, sweating profusely and in deep pain. Trishan desperately to wipe the seat from her brow and keep her relaxed but it was too much for her. "Tommick, it hurts!" Elishan cried. Tommick sat beside his wife and took her hand. "It's ok my love, I'm here now, everything will be alright." He touched her head with his palm and it relaxed her a little. "Trishan, keep helping your mother, you're doing fine." Tommick smiled at his daughter as she gave a nervous nod. He went to the bedside table where a bowl of water was and prepared himself for the task ahead. Davek entered the room, his face pale with nausea. Tommick turned and decided he needed to keep his son occupied. "Davek, I need you to get me blankets for the baby, a clean knife and a bowl of lukewarm water, do you understand?" It took Davek a moment to take in what his father had said but when it had sunk in he set to it with a will. "Tommick!" screamed Elishan. "It's coming!" Tommick knelt at the edge of the bed just in time to see the head of his new born emerge from his wife. "Push, Eli, push." He said and gently pulled his their baby from his wifes womb. "Davek, bring me the knife and water." Davek knelt beside his father and watched as he cut his new baby brothers umbilical cord. He smiled as the baby cried at being brought into the world. He turned to look at his mother and his breath left him. "Father, there's another one!" Tommick looked up and saw another baby trying to emerge after its sibling. He gently passed the baby to Davek and went to help his wife give birth to the second of their twins. A boy, twin boys, Tommicks heart leapt at the miracle they had just been given.

After he had washed the babies and wrapped them in blankets, he brought them over to his wife. The whole family gathered around the newest additions and began to dote on them. "What shall we call them my love?" asked the tired Elishan. Tommick looked at his sons and made his decision."I was thinking of calling them after our fathers… Sinnach and Panor, what do you think?" Elishan smiled and nodded her agreement "I think that's lovely." The peace was broken by a gasp by Trishan. "Father, look..look at their eyes!" Tommicks heart began to pound as he inspected the eyes of his new borns. They were were a cloudy, milky white colour. He began to sob as he looked into the eyes of his twin sons, knowing that they would never be able to look into his. "Elishan…they are blind!"


	2. Chapter 2

Davek searched the storage hut desperately, he was not going to lose them this time. He didn't know how they managed it but his twin brothers knew every hiding spot in the infernal hut and he always gave up before he found them. They were quite a remarkable pair. Despite the calamity that struck them at birth they seemed to be as normal a pair of four year olds as could be. It was a strange thing but for two blind children they had an eerie ability to know where they were and what was going on around them. It was said on certain planets that when a child was born with a sensory defect, their other senses adapted and became heightened. Davek didn't know if that was the case or not and if truth be told he didn't care. His brothers were and healthy and the rest of his family loved them as much as he did. But now he had exhausted his search and he could not find them. "Alright, alright... I give up, where are you?" he asked with a sigh of defeat. There was silence for a few minutes but then the soft sounds of a childs muffled giggles reached his ears. He looked all around him to discover the source of the laughter but he could not locate it. Then he felt something trickle onto his scalp. He reached up and felt the offending substance, it was feeding grain for the Bol. He slowly raised his head and a look of disbelief appeared on his face. High above him in the rafters of the storage sat his two brothers, swinging their legs and laughing as they dropped more grain onto their big brother. "How in the name of blessed creation did you two get up there!" he called up to them, equal parts fear and amazement in his voice. The two boys looked at each other and gave a nod. "Like this silly." they said with a voice as if to say "how else would we do it?" Like a pair of Kinrath, the two scurried to the ends of the rafters and deftly made their way down the supporting pillars, using the gaps in them as hand holds. They walked over to their brother and each took a hand and started to reassure they were fine the way an adult would reassure a child about something. Davek could do but nothing but smile and he played along with their little game, dutifully playing the part reassured child. "Ok, now that that's over and done with its time for lunch, come on." The two boys gave a whoop of delight and ran off ahead of their brother, only to run into the the tall form of their father. They looked into face expecting, in their own unusual way, to see his smiling face. Instead his face was set like a rock and in each hand he carried a blaster rifle. "Davek, bring the boys inside then come back out to me." he said as he threw his eldest one of the rifles. "We are about to have some company." He pointed to the hill overlooking their house and there davek saw half a dozen riders making their way down towards the house.

As much as she tried, Elishan could not take the two boys away from the window. They flatly refused to leave when their father and brother could be in trouble. "Why is he so worried mother?" Panor asked. He was the younger of the twins, not that it made much difference. They were both fine young boys with rich brown hair and if their eyes had ever had colour they would have been blue like their fathers. "That's Bunapar Singh, he owns the farm a few miles away." she explained to her worried children "He's always wanted this land and I guess he means to take it by force." "But I thought father went to the Jedi about him?" asked Trishan. She was hunkered down beside her brothers, peering out the window as the riders approached. "He committed no crime the Jedi could accuse him of." Elishan explained "Since he only he only made offers to buy the land and threats, the Jedi's hands were tied." The riders had now come into the yard and they reined in their mounts. Panor turned his gaze back out to the yard. He knew that both he and his brother Sinnach were blind but he could not explain how they were able to see what was happening around them. They had described it as everything being a wavy blue and objects and people appeared as smoky, almost wraith-like figures. Now six of these wraith-like figures approached those of his father and brother and they began to talk.

"Greetings, Tommick." Bunapar said with a sly smile and a look of malice in his eyes "How are you and your family on this glorious day?" Tommicks grip tightened on his rifle. "I've told you before and I'm telling you again, I'm not selling you my land Bunapar." He surveyed the men before him and he noticed that he knew none of them. Usually whenever Bunapar came to visit him he brought his own farm hands but these men had the look of mercenaries about them. Things were going to get very bad, he could feel it. "What are you doing here Bunapar?" Bunapar sat upright in his saddle, as if he were addressing an assembly. "I've been doing some thinking my dear Tommick and I've realised that it would be a crime to let you stay here any longer. Your family has grown and it must be said that your newest whelps are more of a hindrance than a help to you. I've decided to lighten your burden….permanently!" With that Bunapar drew his blaster and raised it on Tommick but he was not quick enough. Tommick fired from the hip and blasted Bunapar from the saddle. He turned his rifle on another of the mercenaries and brought him down too but not before the mercenary returned fire. Tommick fell to the ground, his side burning where the laser bolt scorched it. He saw Davek raise his weapon and bring down one of the mercenaries but the one beside his target put a bolt from his blaster right between Davek's eyes. Tommick heard screams from within the house as he watched his eldest child fall to the ground. He turned to watch the remaining mercenaries train their weapons on him.

Just as they were about to deliver the final blow the front door of the house burst open and his twin sons ran out to aid him. "Sinnach, Panor… get back inside right now!" he screamed. But the boys ignored him and ran to be by his side. "Leave him alone you son of a Kath Hound" cried Sinnach and both he and his brother raised their hands, as if to shield their father from the mercenaries weapons. The effect was incredible. Tommick felt the air around him stir and he watched in disbelief as a wave of force threw the mercenaries from their saddles and flung them to the floor. Tommick knew what had saved him but he had no time to dwell on that now, he had to end this debacle at once. He grabbed his rifle again and with three quick blasts he dispatched the remaining three mercenaries. When they had fallen, Elishan and Trishan ran from the house, sobbing heavily. Trishan and the boys went to grieve by their brother as Elishan went to aid her injured husband. He helped him limp over to where Davek's corpse lay and together with their remaining children they wept heavily. It was Trishan who broached the question that burned at the back of everyones mind. "What threw those men from their mounts?" Tommick looked at his twin sons and lowered his head. "It'll be explained later but first…we'll need to dig a grave for Davek."

Tommick had left the mercenaries out in the wilds, to be devoured by the predators of Dantooine. He had slung Bunapars corpse over his Bol mount and left him tied to the barn, he could be dealt with when the authorities arrived. It wasn't until a few hours after Davek had been buried that they arrived. There were two of them, one a Twi'lek and the other a native of Dantooine. Their long brown robes trailed the ground behind them as they walked away from their speeder. He greeted them with a bow and they returned it. "I am so very sorry for your loss Tommick" said the Twi'lek "We will of course see to it that the Singh family are dealt with. However, it appears we have another pressing matter to discuss. "Yes, we do." agreed Tommick and he led the two Jedi Knights into his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommick joined his wife at the table after he had seated their guests. He reached for her hand and she grabbed his in a vice like grip. They both knew why these men had come and it could have been seen as an honour but after the events of the day, they could not bear it. Trishan served the two Jedi with Bols milk and went to sit beside her parents. She could not figure out why they looked so worried. Surely they had nothing to fear from the Jedi; after all they had come to sort out the terrible business with Bunapar Singh. The Twi'lek was the first to speak. "Mrs. Han my name is Tan Druk and my companion is Oran Sigmus. " Sigmus gave a polite nod to Elishan. "We are here because the council sensed the event of this day. It is unfortunate that it had to be discovered like this but the council wishes to know if they can have your blessing in regards to your sons?" Tan Druk watched as his words sunk into the devastated parents. They had already lost one child and know they were being asked if they would give up to more. There had to have been a better way or time to do this. He sensed a great deal of confusion within the daughter. The poor thing had no idea what was going on. "Father, what is he talking about? What does he want with Sinnach and Panor?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Tommick looked down on his daughter, so young and innocent; it broke his heart to tell her the news. "These men want to take your brothers away and make them Jedi."

The boys could not believe their ears. They had been sent to bed a few hours before and had cried themselves to sleep. Their mother and sister had tried to comfort them but to no avail. But a while ago they had felt a strange sensation, a power that caused them to rise up and spy on events downstairs. They were amazed when the two strangers had entered the room. They had heard tales of the Jedi and had often dreamed about meeting one but now they were seeing them, in their own unique way. They were initially frightened with what they saw. Usually people appeared in a smoky white form but the Jedi were glowing. A mighty green aura was shining off them and it was disconcerting at the start but they had grown accustomed to it. They not felt more comfortable and relaxed around them. It was just as they had reached this point when their father said they were to become Jedi. A gasp escaped Panors lips and almost immediately Sinnach clamped his hand over his brothers mouth. Panor turned to look at his brother and saw his smoky white finger raised to his mouth. He turned his gaze back down to the kitchen and he saw everyone looking directly at them. "You might as well come down boys." said their father "It's your decision too."

It was Oran who had sensed the boys spying on them. He smiled a little at them now as they appeared before himself and his fellow Knight. He stood before them, heads hung low in shyness, clasping each other's hands for strength. He could sense the force was strong with them but at the same time there was something unusual about their link to it. However, he was sure that he would understand more about it during their training. He could feel a sense of loss and anguish coming from the family but at the same time he did not think they would refuse to let them go. But as Tommick had said, it was a decision the boys must make for themselves. Tan Druk knelt before them and looked them up and down. "They are fine boys Tommick, fine boys." he said admiringly "You must be very proud." Tom nodded and felt Elishan grasp his hand even tighter. Tan turned back to the boys and made his intentions clear. "Boys, you may be wondering how you were able to do what you did earlier on today." he said smiling all the while to reassure them "It turns out that you are strong with the force, very strong indeed. We would like to train you in the ways of the Jedi so you can use your gifts to help defend the galaxy. Would you like that?" He sat back and waited to see their reaction. The two boys were like stone, giving nothing away but the two Jedi could sense the conflicting emotions between them. They liked the idea of being Jedi but they were frightened of leaving there family behind. They looked at their family for guidance. Tears were streaming down Trishans face. Tommick had one arm around her, trying to comfort her; the other was intertwined with his wifes. They all looked at the boys now and they gave weak smiles. Their father spoke for the family and gave a nod of approval. "Go on boys, make us proud." he said as he got up from his chair. He took the boys in his arms and hugged them tightly too him. Elishan and Trishan joined them. The two Jedi rose from their chairs and left the family to have this final moment together. It would be a long time before the boys would see their families again.

The Jedi were waiting for ten minutes before Tommick brought his sons out to them. They carried backpacks containing the few belongings they had. Tommick led them to waiting Jedi and their speeder. He hugged them one last time and he turned to face Tan Druk. "Look after them." he said with tears in his eyes "Keep them safe." Tan offered his hand to Tommick and reassured him. "Do not worry my friend, they will be well looked after." he said giving the grieving father a warm smile. "When next you see them, they will be fine Jedi." He turned and took his place in the passenger seat of the speeder. Oran started the speeder and they took off for the Jedi enclave. Tan turned to look at his two charges. They were holding each other, tears were staining their faces. "Do not worry young ones, you will see them again." The twins looked at the smiling green form of Tan Druk and they took heart. They would see their family again. With that thought in their minds, they sat back and enjoyed the speeder ride to their new home.


	4. Chapter 4

The majesty and reverence of the Jedi enclave took the twins breath away. They looked all around them as they made their way from the speeder to the entrance. It took their unique vision a while to adjust to the pulsing green aura that assailed them from all sides. After a few moments they were able to see as well as they had always done. They followed their minders as they made their way through the cloistered gardens of the enclave, taking in everything and looking at the various alien Jedi. Oran smiled to himself, sensing the great amount of self-control it took for the twins to keep their jaws from dropping. He could only imagine the myriad of images that assailed their special vision. If he had been in their position he too would have felt overwhelmed. Still though, he admired their constitution and he felt that they would make fine additions to the order. But that was not his decision to make, it was only by the will of the Council that they would been allowed to become Jedi. He offered greetings to the various Knights and Padawans that crossed their paths. He felt slightly irked at some of the glances the younger Jedi gave to the two blind boys. They should know better than to judge. The Padawans saw the stern gaze the older Knight gave them and moved along on their way. The twins however just smiled and offered shy bows to them and any other Jedi that walked past. Orans admiration for them grew and they finally reached the entrance to the Council chambers. Oran turned to face his charges. "Now do not worry my little friends." he said, going down on one knee to look them in the eye. "Just relax and answer the Councils questions as honestly as possible, ok?" The two boys nodded and grasped each other's hands for support. They had a strong bond, as twins usually do. Oran hoped the Council would take this into account when they examined the boys. The doors to the chamber slid open and with tentative steps, the twins made their way inside.

The four members of the Jedi Council watched as the two boys made their way slowly to the centre of the room. Tan Druk and Oran Sigmus followed them in and stood off to the side to watch the Councils examination. Masters Vandar Tokare, Zhar Lestin and Dorak all smiled at the boys but Master Vrook Lamar had his usual scowl on his face. It was Master Vandar who spoke first. "Welcome my young friends." he said gazing intently at the twins. "How are you feeling?" His unusual voice caused SInnach to start to giggle but Panor gave him a nudge in the arm and the two of them stood at attention. "We are fine sir." they chorused, trying to sound official and important. Master Vandar suppressed a giggle of his own at the antics of the twins. It warmed his heart to see young hopefuls comfortable and at their ease, it made the examination process that much easier. It was Master Dorak who began the testing. He produced a small handheld device with a view screen on it. "Now boys, this device will display a series of images that only I will be able to see." he said, trying to make the test sound as easy as possible. "All I want you to do is concentrate and say the first thing that comes into your head. Now who wants to go first?" The twins looked at each other and the Council sensed a great deal of confusion coming from them "Can't we do it together?" Sinnach asked. Panor nodded his agreement to his brother's request. The Council looked at each other and finally Master Vandar spoke. "It is unusual for this to happen but since you are twins we will allow. Master Dorak, proceed with the test if you please."

Despite their nervousness the twins did exceptionally well. They guessed all the images correctly with almost hardly any pause. It seemed as if their presence together at the examination helped to bolster their ability to use the force. Or it could have been that they were just more comfortable facing this unusual event together. It was now Master Lamar's turn to question the boys. He was a stern looking man but his countenance covered a sympathetic heart and he truly hoped the boys would do well. "How do you feel boys?" he asked. It was a simple question but their response would dictate their future within the Jedi Order. "Scared sir." SInnach replied. "And sad." Panor chipped in. Master Lamar looked at the boys and pressed on these statements. "And why is that?" Sinnach spoke for the two of them. "We miss our family and our brother sir." he said with tears forming in his eyes. "What happened to your brother was most unfortunate. " said Master Vandar "Does what happened to him make you feel angry?" The twins paused at this question and this time it was Panor who answered. "It did sir, but the man who killed him is dead and being angry won't bring Davek back." The Council exchanged looks. For ones so young they had wisdom and understanding far beyond their years. "Sadness is a powerful emotion little ones." said Master Vandar sympathetically. "Emotions are an integral part to the Force, they can strengthen a Jedi. However they can also lead a Jedi down the path of the Dark Side. You must learn to control these emotions if wish to continue with your Jedi training." The boys stared up at the Council with a look of amazement on their faces. Their smoky green faces pulsed with energy, obliviously a sign of amusement at the twin's expressions. "You mean we're going to be Jedi?" asked Sinnach, his voice heavy with barely restrained excitement. Master Lamar answered the question in his usual stern manner. "That depends entirely on how much you devote yourselves to your studies and your training. It takes a long time and a lot of hard work to become a Jedi. Are ready to give that commitment?" The boys looked at each other and they both gave a solemn nod to show their acceptance of the journey ahead of them. "Very well then." said Master Vandar as he hoped off his seat and made his way towards the boys. "Oran and Tan will show you to your quarters. You will begin your training first thing tomorrow morning." He paused and laid a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders. "I am sure you will make fine Jedi Knights. " With that the tiny Jedi Master departed with the rest of his fellow council members.

After they had got settled in and eaten the boys returned to their rooms to get some rest for the following day. Sinnach found that he was unable to sleep and he slipped from his bed and made his way to the door of his room. When he opened it he was greeted by the sight of Panor with his hand raised to knock on the door. Sinnach smiled at his brother and the two of them went back to his bed and they soon fell asleep, hugging each other for comfort. That was how they were found by Tan and Oran the following morning, much to their amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jedi Council were amazed at the progress the boys were making in their training. It had only been a few short weeks since their arrival in the Enclave but it was almost unnerving to see how far they had come. They were by far the strongest within the group of Younglings with which they trained, in both study of the history of the Jedi order and in their use of the Force. They were both able to levitate the largest of the training blocks but when they combined their power they were capable of much more. On a whim, Master Zhar Lestin asked the boys if they were capable of lifting one of the one the Enclave speeders. When they tried it separately they only managed to levitate it a few feet of the ground, but he told them to try it together they were able to lift it well over his head and rotate it on its axis. Master Lestin nodded his approval and went to report the result of the examination to his fellow council members. The twins also excelled in their training with Lightsabers. Despite their visionary handicap they were once again the top students in group. Oran was their instructor and he took great pride in how well they were doing. When they had finished practice for the day, Oran took the boys aside and let them know the full extent of their advancement. "It normally takes a Jedi Youngling several years to get to the stage you have reached in just a few short months. " The boys beamed with pride and shook with excitement at being told how exceptional they were. "But don't let it go to your heads" Oran warned, careful to make sure they kept their emotions in check. "You cannot allow your abilities to make you cocky because that could lead to disaster." To their credit the boys took his advice to heart and never showed any sign of superiority in their studies or training sessions.

It had been three years since the boys had entered the Enclave and it was now time for them to attain the rank of Padawan learners. In truth they could have reached this rank much earlier but the Council felt that it would be best to let them mature a bit before allowing them to advance. They were worried that a rapid advancement might give them a negative sense of superiorty and that could be the stepping stone to the path of the Dark Side. The boys could barely contain their excitement during the ceremony. They knew that this was a solemn event and so they fought hard to keep from breaking into grins. They were also delighted when they were told that their new teachers would be their friends Tan Druk and Oran Sigmus. However, their delight soon turned to despair when they found out that Tan and Orans assignments would take them to opposite ends of the galaxy. The two knights tried their best to comfort their heartbroken students but to no avail. It was Master Vandar who came up with a solution that would make the boys more comfortable before they left. "Maybe a visit home would help them." he said to the foursome. "They are about to depart for who knows how long. I think it would be wise to let them be together with their loved ones this one last time." The boys perked up at this idea and then decision was settled. That afternoon, Oran and Tan took them by speeder back to their family.

The homestead had changed very little over the last few years. They looked on the familiar shapes of the storage sheds and the barn where they played as children and their hearts glowed with the fond memories that flooded back to them. They had stopped the speeder at the top of the hill overlooking their house. They looked down and saw the figures of their mother and sister tending the vegetable patches that surrounded the house. The boys exited the speeder and they asked their new teachers if they could go down by themselves. Oran and Tan nodded their approval and watched as their students set off briskly down the hill.

It was Trishan who first saw them. Initially she did not recognize the figures that made their way down the hill towards the house but as they drew closer she knew them as her brothers. Without a word she threw down her rake and ran out to greet them. They had not even entered the grounds of the house when Trishan gathered them in her arms and hugged them with all her strength. Her brothers returned the embrace and they stayed that way for over a minute, not saying anything, just enjoying the moment of reunion. They broke from their embrace, the boys with tears streaming down their eyes, Trishan smiling with a brightness that could have rivalled the sun. They turned to go into the house and saw the waiting figures of their parents standing at the door of the house. The boys made their way slowly towards their mother and father, walking with a reverence that made it seem as if they were at a conferring ceremony back in the Jedi Enclave. It was their parents who broke first and ran down to scoop up their children. Tommick picked them both up and nestled them in his burly arms as his wife draped her arms around all three of them. Again not a single word was spoken; there really was no need as far as they were concerned. After they left each other's arms it was Sinnach who spoke first. "Can we go see Davek." he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Tommick nodded and taking them by the hands led them, he led them to where their brother was buried.

After they had gone inside the reunion became a more light hearted affair. The boys regaled them with tales of their training and showed them some of their basic force abilities. In turn their parents told them what had happened since they left. The Singh family had their lands confiscated and distributed amongst the neighbouring farmers, with Tommick getting a sizeable portion. It was small compensation for the loss of a son but at least justice had been served. Trishan had become a reliable farmer and her father valued her input deeply as regards the daily running of the farm. She was also much sought after by the sons of some of the other landowners, many of whom sadly only wanted her for the land she would inherit, but their attentions were all for naught. "Why should a man run my land when I can run it just as well myself?" she asked. Her brothers were breathless from laughter with the thought of those poor fools chasing after their sister. They were happy to see how strong she had grown since the loss of Davek and they knew their parents were in good hands. As night fell, the women retired to bed and the boys went outside with their father. "I take it you'll be leaving us for a while." he said suddenly. The boys were shocked at this comment, which was more of a statement than a question. Tommick turned smiling to his sons and layed their fears to rest. "Don't worry, we kinda gathered that's what the visit was for. It was wonderful to see you boys again." Tears began flowing from Davek's eyes as he knelt down to look his sons in the eyes, wondering as he always did how they could stand not being able to see as the rest of them did. "We just want you to know, that we could not be prouder of you if we tried." With that he hugged his sons close to him and they stayed that way for several minutes.

The following morning the boys said their goodbyes, for who knew how long. There were no tears at this departure but the boys sensed sadness in the air as they hugged their family goodbye again. They made their way up the hill to their masters, waving back that their family home all the way up. "Ready?" asked Oran as they finally reached the speeder. "As we'll ever be." said Panor as he and his brother climbed into the back of the speeder. With that, the masters and their pupils made their way back to Jedi Enclave to go off on their separate assignments.

Panor had not been feeling well since his brother had left with Tan almost an hour ago. His brother was currently on his way to Tatooine to help his master in a dispute between the Hutt clan their and the local authorities. Oran noticed the ill look of his Padawan and decided that maybe a session of meditation before they departed for Alderaan would help him. However, it did not go as well as he had hoped. Panor was finding it difficult to concentrate. His ability to use the Force had diminished severely since they began their session. He was unable to even leviatate himself off the ground. For all the world it appeared as if he had no connection to the Force at all. Suddenly he gave a cry and collapsed to the floor. Oran rushed to his pupil and tried to revive but he couldn't. He called for assistance and when some fellow Knights arrived they took the stricken child to the medical bay.

The Jedi Cruiser exited hyperspace just above Tatooine. As it did so Tan Druk heard his Padawan let out a cry and fall to the floor. He had not been well since they entered hyperspace after leaving Dantooine and now his condition had worsened. He informed the pilot of the cruiser to send a message back to the Enclave and let them know of their return.


	6. Chapter 6

"He will not wake Master Vandar and I do not know what to do." said Tan Druk to the holographic image of the tiny Jedi master. Tan was deeply concerned over what was happening to his young friend. He was pale looking and his breathing had become very slow. Tan feared the worst for his student but his own mentor calmed him down. "Do not worry Tan, the boy will be fine now thanks to your swift actions." Tan had ordered the ship's captain to return to Dantooine at once. He did not like the thought of having to go back from his first assignment as a teacher so soon but Sinnachs condition was serious and he could not trust the local doctors on Tatooine to be of help. After he had placed Sinnach in the sickbay of the cruiser he went to contact the Council. They would not reach the Enclave for a few hours and Tan was a nervous wreck. "Maybe a meditation session will help to calm your nerves Tan." said Master Dorak as his own image appeared beside that of Vandars. Tan gave a defeated nod of agreement. He was just about to sign off when a thought struck him. "How did Panor take the news?" he asked, concerned for his young friend. The two masters gave each other a worried look and Tan knew something was wrong. "Is something wrong with Panor and Oran?" Master Dorak looked down at his fellow council member who gave him a curt nod of approval. "Oran is fine but Panor slipped into a coma just before you contacted us." The old master could see the look of horror on the Knights face and continued with his grim report "They appear to be suffering from the same condition. There will be a medical team waiting for you once you land back at the Enclave. Until then keep an eye on him Tan. May the Force be with both of them." With that the council members ended the communication and left Tan to sit vigil over his stricken Padawan.

Oran had not left the medical bay since he had rushed the unconscious form of his Padawan there. He had wanted to stay by his side but the doctors would not allow it. He raged at not being able to help his friend but he quickly checked these emotions. He had to be strong for Panor. He was pacing back and forth around the waiting area when Master Vandar entered the room. Oran turned and gave a solemn to his master. "How is the boy?" asked the aged Jedi. "I do not know Master, the doctors are still in there with him." Oran noticed a look of apprehension of his master's face and felt that something was wrong. "Is everything alright Master?" he asked, failing to hide the fear in his voice. Vandar looked up at his former pupil and saw both the face of a concerned teacher and a concerned friend. "I just received word from Tan Druk." he said gravely "It appears Sinnach has fallen into a similar coma. But do not fear, they are on the way back now and the boys will be treated together." He sensed great fear in Oran. He hoped that Oran would not allow his emotions to cripple him. It was always a tricky thing when a master bonded with his pupil so deeply as the effects could be devastating. Oran sensed his masters worry and smiled. "Do not worry master, I will be fine." he reassured him. Master Vandar smiled back. "Very well, Tans ship should be back in a few hours. Then we will find out what is wrong with the boys."

The cruiser had barely touched down when the door opened and Tan Druk emerged carrying the body of his Padawan. He placed him gently on the medical teams stretcher and help them to rush him to the medical bay. Upon arrival at the medical bay Tan was greeted by Oran and the Council. They all looked extremely relieved and extremely worried at the same time and Tan understood why. They were relieved to have the two boys together but they were now worried as to what was the reason behind their sudden illness. They followed the medical team into the room now containing both boys. The chief doctor was about to ask them to leave when suddenly a surprised voice stopped him. "Doctor, the boy's pulses…they are getting stronger." The doctor went back to the two motionless boys and stared dumbfounded at the screens that showed their vital signs. "By the Force!" he exclaimed in amazement "They are getting stronger and stronger with each minute. How is this possible?" He turned around and saw all the members of the Council sharing knowing glances and nods of agreements. "We think we know." said Master Dorak.

"That is amazing!" said a shocked Oran "Have any of you ever heard of this happening before Masters?" The Council members shook their heads and Master Vandar continued explaining their recent discovery. "We had partly guessed of a strong link between them the minute they arrived here. It is not unknown for some Jedi to use the Force to see after losing their sight but for twins blinded at birth to be able to use it is a clear sign of something greater. "He paused a moment to let his words sink in. He looked at each of the Knights sitting by their Padawans and then continued. "Then during their training we knew that their link to the Force was greater when they combined their efforts. Never once did we consider that the link was so strong that they needed to be so close to achieve their full potential. There will have to be drastic changes made to training if they are to stay in the order." Vandar saw the confused looks on their faces and he knew what Oran was going to say before he even opened his mouth. "Can we not train the boys together?" asked Oran, clearly upset at the thought of losing his Padawan. "I am afraid not Oran." replied Vandar. "You must both still fulfil your assignments and we do not have anyone to spare to replace either one of you." Oran sat down, deflated at being told he was going to lose his friend. Tan then asked the crucial question "Then who will train the boys, they both need masters." It was now Doraks turn to speak for the Council. "Yes it is true that the boys need masters but we have decided that they will both be trained by the same man." Oran and Tan could not believe their ears. "But Master Dorak that cannot be" said Oran "The code has always been once master and one pupil." Master Dorak his agreement to this age old law. "Yes that is our law but I have read of occasions where a single master had multiple Padawans at the same time. We think that this is the best option for the boys." Oran and Tan nodded dejectedly to the Councils decision and once again asked the question "Who will train the boys?" "Master Prion Chias will be there new teacher" said Master Vandar and the two Knights exhchanged astonished looks.

Back in the medical bay, the boys were recovering at an amazing rate. They had grown bored waiting for the doctors to finish running their scans and so they decided to how strong they were after their recent illness. They were throwing pillows back and forth to each other using their re-strengthened Force abilities when the stranger entered the room. He wore the robes of a Jedi Master and surprisingly he carried two lightsabers on his belt, which was uncommon amongst Jedi. They were mostly intrigued by his face. They had never seen a Rodian before but they had heard about them. The figures huge bug like eyes stared blankly at them and his small toothless circular stem mouth turned into what they assumed was a bemused smile at their amazement. They bowed respectfully and then Sinnach addressed him. "Who are you Master?" The figure moved towards them and when he when drew level with them he looked at teach in turn, long slow stares as if looking into their very souls. " My name is Master Prion Chias and I am to be your new teacher."


	7. Chapter 7

It took a while for the message to sink in with the boys. This stranger was to be there new Master. "What has happened to Oran and Tan?" asked Sinnach standing up to address the Rodian. Prion Chias gave an amused smirk at his new Padawan. He could tell that he was angry but he was still trying to be respectful to his new master. "The council has decreed that they cannot spare the two of them to train you together. They will be given new Padawans and continue with their assignments." he said, his huge unblinking eyes centred on Sinnach. "You are to accompany me to a dispute on the planet Bespin. We will continue your training en route." With that he turned and made his way to door. "I am leaving in one hour. I expect to see at the landing pad then." Prion sensed a growing anger coming from the boys and he hoped that his plans for the boys would not come back to haunt him.

Prion Chias stood at the boarding ramp to the ship, the exhaust fumes causing his cape to billow around him. His thoughts were focused on the journey ahead. He had insisted that the ship travel at sub light speed so that he could have time to train his new Padawans. They would have to forget everything they had been thought before and adhere to an entirely new training regime and that would take time. Thankfully the dispute on Bespin was not a serious and it could wait the week it would take to travel there from Dantooine. He was just making the final checks with the pilots when the two boys approached the ramp. He could still sense the underlying feeling of hostility towards him and he understood it. The coming week would be tough but he believed the gains far outweighed the risk. At least he hoped it would be like that. The two boys arrived carrying their packs which contained a spare set of clothes and the other few meagre belongings they owned. They bowed respectfully to them and he returned it. "I must commend you on your punctuality." he said with a casual tone. "Now if you are ready we will depart. Are you ready?" The two boys gave him curt nods and followed him up the ramp into the ship and their new life. They were not looking forward to it as they a few hours ago.

The boys had only just stowed away their gear when they received a summons to meet their master in the ships training room. They were surprised with the suddenness of the call. They had expected to be allowed to rest after their illness but it appeared that was not the case. Their irritation at their new master kept growing with every order he gave them. They both knew they should control their emotions and be respectful but it was hard to do with a teacher like Prion Chias. He was waiting for them in the centre of the training room, robes discarded and carrying a pair of wooden swords. He could sense the boy's anger and confusion and he knew had to make his point in this training session or never at all. "I wish to see your blade skills." he said tossing them a stick each. They caught a hold them, completely bewildered. "But Master, why do we need these?" asked an incredulous Panor "We have our own lightsabers right here." As if to make his point further he drew his own lightsaber and ignited it. Sinnach did the same as his brother and let his wooden sword clatter to the floor. They prepared themselves for their training session but again things took an unexpected turn. "Did I say you were to use your lightsabers?" asked Prion Chias sternly. "Deactivate them and leave them off to the side. Until I say otherwise you will train with the practice blades. Is that understood?" He left the last question hanging, daring them to challenge him. Grudgingly they left their lightsabers off to the side and once again they took up their practice blades. Suddenly, Prion Chias leapt into action, brandishing two wooden blades of his own. "Defend yourselves!" The boys had barely enough time to raise their blades before he was upon them. In half a dozen moves the fight was over. First he disarmed them with a flick of his own blades, then he gave them a blow to the stomach and when they were doubled over he gave them blow to their backs, sending them sprawling to the ground. As they lay groaning on the ground he placed a blade on each of their heads and addressed them. "That my young Padawans is why we will not be using our lightsabres for our training sessions until I deem otherwise." he let them sit up before he continued with his lesson. "If this had been a real battle you would be dead and the Jedi Enclave would have wasted valuable time on you. A lightsabre is a delicate weapon that needs to be mastered completely before any Jedi can dare draw it. Now, get up and we shall begin again." He went back to his starting position and waited for the boys to get up and try again. And so it went on for hours. The two boys did their best but they could not get past their master and they received blow after blow after their attempts. They did not care that they were getting better bit by bit, as was the point of Master Prion Chias' unusual training technique, all they cared about was beating their hated foe down. Events finally came to a head during the fourth hour of their training. They both lost their temper and as one aimed a force blow at their teacher. He had been expecting this and countered it with one of his own, although he was not expecting their one to be so powerful. Before they could send another one he used his force abilities to strip them of their weapons and then pin them to floor. The strain was amazing as the boys fought against his grip on them. He knew he needed to calm things down quickly. "Enough!" he shouted "The lesson ends now and I hope you have learned something for it." The boys rose slowly, wary of their new master's cryptic statement. "What do you mean? What lesson?" asked an irritated Panor, forgetting all pretence of respect or decorum. Prion Chias smiled at them and knelt down beside them. "My dear Panor, do you not see how your emotions have taken control?" he stopped to let the twins consider his statement. "It was understandable that would be angry with the way things turned out back on Dantooine. You were told that you could no longer be with your two best friends and that some stranger was coming to take you away instead. "The boys looked at each other and realised what had happened. Prion Chias continued on, wanting to finish before the boys made any comments. "I had hoped to bring that anger to the surface so you could see what it would lead to. You struck out at me in blind hatred. That is how the path to the Dark Side begins. Anger and hate leads to suffering and woe. " He got up and helped the boys to their feet. "I can sense great things are in store for you but you must first learn to let go of your anger at me, I only want to help you if you'll accept my help that is." The boys lowered their heads in shame. They had been so angry. They had dreams of going off to become great Jedi and those dreams were spoiled when they were told they would not be taught by Oran and Tan. And now here was a man who was going to help achieve their full potential and they had treated like he was an enemy and they hated him. "Master Prion…we're very sorry." said Sinnach, tears dropping onto his cheeks at the shame of his actions. "We have failed both you and the Council, we forgot our teachings and thought only of ourselves. Please, forgive us and please help us." It was a simple statement but it was heartfelt and sincere and Prion Chias smiled at his Padawans. "My dear Sinnach, it would be my honour to help you." he said as he laid a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, go and rest for tomorrow. We still have six days till we reach Bespin and you still have much to learn. But I feel that things will go a lot smoother now." With that he let the boys go to their room and he stayed to clear up the training room. "Well." he thought to himself "That went well, there's hope for them yet."


	8. Chapter 8

As the week progressed Prion Chias was finding it harder and harder to fend off the boys. They were becoming astounding swordsman. Their attacks were perfectly coordinated and timed, it was if they were of one mind. He knew it was their connection as twins that allowed this ability. More and more the master was finding himself at the mercy of his pupils. He pitied the people that would be foolish enough to stand against them. He was also impressed at how quickly they had mastered their emotions since their first training session. He felt the serenity they experienced during their mediation periods and he also sensed a growing respect and love coming from them towards him. He was flattered at how much they admired him and if he had allowed himself to, he would have told them of how proud he was of them.

They were about two days away from Bespin when Sinnach asked him a question that a burning in his mind since he had first met his new master. "Master Prion, why do you fight with two lightsabers?" Panor nodded his head in agreement with his brother's question. "Yes master, most Jedi's fight with only one lightsaber. Why do you feel the need to use two?" Prion Chias was glad they had finally asked the question, it was so much easier than thrusting his next lesson upon them. "It is from experience that I learned how useful a second lightsaber can be in combat" he said as he removed his shirt. His left thigh and right shoulder showed the tell-tale signs of laser blasts. "It was during the Exar Kun war that I received these wounds."

The twins were intrigued. They had heard about the war between the Jedi and followers of the SIth Lord Exar Kun. It was one of the greatest tragedies of the Jedi Order. "I was fighting against the Mandalorians during the early days of the war. We were overrun and I did my best to deflect their laser bolts but it wasn't enough. A few Mandalorians stood above me, ready to finish me off. I was preparing myself for my death when I noticed the lightsaber of one of my fallen comrades." he paused in his retelling, the pain of the memories showed clear on his face. "In my anger I reached out and drew it to me. Before they could finish me I ignited both lightsabers and cut them down. With two lightsabers not a single bolt could get at me. At the end of the battle I swore I would never be so vulnerable again and since then I have fought with two lightsabers." The two boys gazed intently at him, astonished to be under the tutelage of a veteran of the Exar Kun war. Prion Chias stood and went to the rack that held the training swords. He picked up another two and threw one to each of his Padawans. "Now, you will learn to wield to blades and hopefully you will never suffer as I did." The boys were surprised but they saw the look on their master's face and knew he was deadly serious. They took up their positions and prepared themselves for their master's order. "Now, defend yourselves!" he roared as he charged them. It took them a few hours to get used to having second blade. They would occasionally hit two of them together and they would be momentarily open to their master's attack. And for a warrior like Prion Chias all it took was a moment to capitalise on that opening. However at the end of the session, Prion Chias gave up trying to count the number of fresh bruises his students had given him.

The three Jedi were sitting at the dining table when the pilot came into to let them know of their imminent arrival at Bespin. "You had best go prepare yourselves." Prion said to the boys and with a bow they left to get ready for their mission. He had briefed to the nature of their visit to the planet. The governor of the local mining colony was under suspicion for cheating the miners of their wages. They knew the tibanna gas they were mining was worth a lot but their resulting wages showed little return for what they were producing. They had tried approaching the governor directly but the delegation met with an accident en route to his building. Their cloud car malfunctioned and they plummeted into the swirling poisonous gas below. The workers decided that they needed outside help and so they sent a request to the Jedi to help them with their dispute. Prion Chias made his way to the entrance way as the ship touched down on the landing pad of the floating colony. He turned as his Padawans joined him and he turned to address them. "No matter what happens, do only what I tell you to is that understood?" Sinnach and Panor nodded their understanding. He reached inside his robes and presented them with a gift, a new lightsaber each. "These might come in handy during the days ahead." he said, hoping that he would be proved wrong.

They were greeted on the landing pad by a delegation from the miners union and by the governor himself and a few of his guards. There was an air of hostility on the pad and the boys now hoped their first assignment would not end in bloodshed. Again they thought back to how foolish they had been. They were grateful that their master had taught them that there was more to being a Jedi than being a great warrior. The head of each delegation went forward to greet the Jedi. The miners bowed respectfully and humbly introduced themselves but the governor was more boisterous in his greeting. "Master Jedi, you and your Padawans do us great honour by being here." he said, making an elaborate bow and clasping Prion Chias' hand. "We hope that you will help end this debacle satisfactory and show these miners that there is nothing wrong here." Sinnach and Panor both tensed at this but their master placed a hand on each of their shoulders and addressed the governor." You honor us governor, we thank for your warm welcome and we too hope we can end this matter as soon as possible." he said, smiling at both parties "Please lead own to meeting hall."

He waited till they had walked far enough ahead of them before he let the boys speak. "Master, I sense deceit coming from the governor." said Sinnach. "So do I Master." said Panor "He is lying to us." Prion knelt in front of the boys and confirmed their suspicions. "I know boys and it is up to us to find out about what."


	9. Chapter 9

Both sides began shouting at each other across the meeting table. The miners were supporting their accusations of the governor's criminal activities with every curse they could remember. At first the governor waved off their accusations as if they were the complaints of a sulking child but the longer the meeting went on the shorter his patience became. His guards were tensing up for a confrontation. Since they had entered the room they had not taken their hands off their shock rods. Prion Chias only allowed them to carry these weapons into the meeting hall because he felt it would help the governor think that he still had some measure of control on the situation. The boys watched everything intently. As their master had instructed they focused on the main personnel in the meeting while he monitored the negotiations. The head of the mining delegation was angry, his blood pumping with rage but he truly believed what he was saying and there was no air of deception around him. They then turned their attention to the governor. On the outside he may have looked like a calm man but inside was another thing altogether. They sensed a whirlwind of mixed emotions, all of them negative. They sensed fear, anger and hate, all directed towards the miners. They even sensed an air of cowardice about, which would explain why he had brought so many guards into the meeting room.

Eventually his emotions got the better of him and his patience snapped. "How dare you throw these slanderous accusations at me!" he exclaimed rising from his chair "Do you know how difficult it is to run this god forsaken installation, do you? Do you realise how large the day to day costs are for looking after everyone here and maintaining the facility? I think not. And here you crying about how much you think you should be getting." His tone changed as if he was now talking to a petulant child. "If you ask me, you are getting for more than you deserve. All you know is how to dig in the ground like some animal and that skill cannot cost much can it, hmm? So you carry on being animals and leave the more difficult work to me."

Uproar followed this outburst and all the miners jumped to their feet. Governor squeaked with fright and leapt from his chair. As he did this, his guards sprang into action, drawing and powering up their shock sticks. Before anyone could make a further move, Prion Chias stood up and addressed all those assembled. "Gentlemen, please. This is getting us nowhere. Please take your seats." he looked at all those around and quietly urged them to take their seats. With much grumbling and moaning everyone sat back down. At first the guards refused to put away their weapons but one glare from Prion was enough to change their minds. "Thank you. Now please, allow me to express my thoughts on the matter." Everyone looked intently and the Jedi and the boys could sense a great deal of respect coming from the miners and an even greater deal of resentment emanating from the other side of the room. "It is my opinion that both sides are somewhat wrong in their accusations. "

The miners were up in arms again but Prion addressed them just as quickly. "Gentlemen, allow me to finish." Again the miners took their seat but this time with a different attitude. "I said somewhat wrong. The governor is wrong in debasing you the way he did. He those not know the skill required to do the work you do or the danger surrounding it." At this the miners calmed down a bit. "However you must realise it does take a lot of credits to run this installation." The governor allowed himself to gloat at the small victory he had won but it was a fleeting one. "That be said, there is a concern present." continued Prion, eyes focusing on the governor. "The mining company you work is very much aware of the irregularities in the income here and they have briefed me as to what to look for in the ledgers. Governor, I would now like to see these ledgers." The governor grew flustered and tripped over his tongue as he tried to respond but one look from the Jedi master told him that "no" would not be accepted as answer. "Of course master Jedi." he eventually said. "Won't you follow me please." He rose from his seat and led the way out of the room, flanked by his guards.

As they left the meeting hall Sinnach leaned over whisper to his teacher. "Master, he is afraid, very afraid." Prion nodded his agreement; he had felt it as well. "Yes Sinnach, he is terrified of what we might find in the ledgers." Prion knew what might happen and he felt momentarily worried but it was only for that one moment. He had trained the boys well and they would not let him down. "Prepare yourselves." he whispered down to them. "Things might get interesting."

The tension in the room was almost unbearable. The boys stood behind their master as he scanned through the financial records of the installation, ready to spring into action should the need arise. Prion scanned through the lists before him and checked it off against data pad that the chief miner had given him in secret just before they left the room. "What is that you there master Jedi? " asked the governor as soon as he spied the device. He knew what it was even before he asked the question but as he said it signalled to his guards to prepare themselves. Even though the boys were blind the signal did not escape their notice, nor did the soft nervous movements of the guards around the room. Prion Chias ignored all this and completed his search. A few moments later he turned off the view screen and stood to face the governor. "This is a data pad containing the personal records of the chief miner." he said in authorative tone. "It is clear to me from this device and through searching your ledgers that you have indeed committed fraud. Governor I am going to have to ask you to accompany me back to the capital for trial."

Governor was sweating profusely but he received a signal from one of his guards. He started to smile and he addressed Prion as he would a fool. "I don't think so master Jedi. Now you have two options. You can either die here and now or you can leave and say nothing of this to the council and if you want I can cut you in on my deal. However something tells me you won't go for option A, hmmm." Prion could feel the nervousness of everyone in the room, including his Padawans as he responded to the governor's offer. "And how would you explain our deaths, given the circumstance we came here under? How would you deal with the miners?" The governor laughed off his questions. "Oh don't worry, I'm a clever man, I'll figure something out. Goodbye, master Jedi." he said in a mocking tone and signalled to his men. Half of them ignited their shock sticks and while the other half drew blasters that had been concealed in various parts of the room. As one, six lightsabers ignited and the three Jedi prepared themselves. The guards hesitated upon seeing this but their master urged them on. "Hurry you fools, kill them and you'll be richer than you ever dreamed." he screamed. The thought of a large purse and the fame for bringing down three Jedi proved greater than their caution and the foolish guards attacked.

The fight was over before it even began. Laser bolts streaked towards Sinnach and Panor whilst guards armed with shock sticks descended on Prion Chias. Panor deflected the bolts with his lightsabers whilst his brother bobbed and weaved towards the gunmen on the left, cutting down the three of them before they had time aim their weapons at him. With uncanny accuracy Panor deflected the laser bolts back at the four gunmen on the left, felling each of them. Prion made short work of his assailants as the five shock stick wielding thugs proved to be no match for a lightsaber master of his calibre. Turning in a perfect circle Prion delivered five strikes, all of them killing strikes. The three Jedi disengaged their weapons and they turned to look at each other. "I am sorry that you had to taste combat this early boys." said Prion, truly sad at the thought of his young Padawans taking a life. "But you handled yourselves perfectly, well done Padawans." He turned to face to governor, who was now huddled in a corner, blubbing at foolish he had just committed. "You know governor, for a "clever man" that was really quiet stupid."

Sinnach and Panor secured the governor in the brig of the cruiser and went back to the rec room to meet their master. Prion was telling the chief miner of what would happen in the coming days at that there would be a new governor on the way shortly. He entered the rec room and the boys bowed before him. "I think we can discontinue the formalities now boys." he said smiling. "You have proved yourselves to be capable students and I know you'll be fine knights of the Jedi Order one day." The boys could not stop themselves from smiling; they were delighted with being so highly thought of. "Even though we had a rocky start I think we will be just fine together. Now who else is hungry besides me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Many years had passed since the incident on Bespin where the boys had received their baptism of fire. They had shown what they were made of and their master had nothing but the highest praise for them. However his news was not as well received as he had hoped.

"The boys represented the Order admirably, only resulting to force after all other options had been played. " Prion Chias told the Council upon their return to Dantooine. "I am confident that in a few years they will be ready for the trials and they will show themselves to worthy of the title of Jedi Knights." The Council thanked him for his report but Master Vrook Lamar had something to say before they allowed him to leave. "It is true from what you tell us that the boys will make fine Knights. That is if they pass the trials." he said, placing heavy emphasis on the word if. "It is one thing to be confidant in the boys abilities but that confidence to go their heads and we cannot let two as powerful as them fall into the dark." The Council murmured their agreement to this sage piece of advice. However Prion was not put out by this cutting remark. He had tested the boys and he told the council as much. "With all due respect Master Lamar but I have already tested the boys in this regard and they passed, it was a close thing but they passed." he was aware that his tone could be seen as insolent but he knew the Conucil would not see it as such. "As I have said, I am confident they will pass the trials." But Master Lamar was determined to have the last word. "And as I have said Master Prion, we shall see."

As the years passed after their return to Dantooine the boys grew in both skill and stature. They were now approaching their fifteenth year and they were both over six feet tall, broad of shoulder and while not overly muscular they were firm of body. Sinnach had let his hair grow out and had it tied in a ponytail. Panor on the other favoured a tighter haircut and had the beginnings of a goatee. They had become well respected within the Enclave and were often sought out as training partners during their returns there after assignments with their master. It was decided on their fifteenth birthday that they would face the trials. It was a decision the boys had been waiting years to hear. It could be said that they had faced the trials many times over on their missions with their master. However, the trials called for them to face the tasks on their own. However, due to their unusual link to the Force they were allowed to do the trials together. As the day of the commencement of their trials drew nearer the boys threw themselves into their training. During a particularly intense sparring session the boys asked their master a question that had been burning in their minds lately.

"Master Prion, what will happen if we fail during the trials?" asked Sinnach during a break in their training. Prion Chias looked at each of his Padawans in turn and saw how deeply troubled they were at the thought of failure. "That is a difficult question to answer Sinnach." he said hoping to be as honest as he could with these boys who he sometimes viewed as sons. "The outcome can depend on which trial you fail in. Failure during the Trials of flesh, skill or courage can result in severe injury or even death while failure during the Trial of Spirit can cause mental collapse or complete madness." He could sense fear taking root in the boy's hearts and he continued, so as to quell this negative emotion which had strived so hard to rid the boys of during their time together. "You have no reason to fear my young friends." he said smiling at them. Even to this day the sight of his strange Rodian mouth forming its bizarre smile still gave the boys a smile of their own. "You have faced the equivalent of all the trials during our journeys together and they you came through them admirably." "But Master Prion you were with us during those missions." countered Panor. "That is true Panor but I am confident that all my training has prepared you for the trials." said Prion, his tone full of confidence. "Now, enough of all this mindless chatter, you still have another hour of sparring to do so resume your positions."

The boys took up their lightsabers and went back to the sparring area. On Prion's command they began to slash, parry and thrust at each other. Normally the boys would only use their lightsabers for deflection practice and stick to their practice blades for sparring. However, with the trials approaching, Prion had allowed them to use their lightsabers, so as to increase the intensity and realism of the session.

The boys were dripping with sweat as their session came to a close and they were thankful that the days training was at an end. With the trials only a few days away they also needed as much rest as possible. Prion had often told them that over working themselves was the most common reason why Jedis failed the trials. As they were leaving Prion again took the opportunity to reassure them of their inevitable success in the trials. "Boys, you are by far the finest students I have ever had the privilege of teaching. I have watched you become fine young men and it will be my greatest joy to see you go on and become fine Jedi Knights." he left a reassuring arm on each of their shoulders and then left them to go bed.

On the way to their rooms the boys voiced their worries to each other. "Despite what Master Prion says he is as worried as we are." said Sinnach. He hated to use such a word when talking about their master. Over the years he and Panor had come to love him like another father and they hated to seem get worried on their behalf. "I agree." said Panor "But we must not let his confidence in us be misplaced. We will face the trials and together Sinnach we will become Knights of the Order." Sinnach nodded his agreement. They would not let their master down. They arrived back at their joint room and prepared themselves for bed.

Sinnach was startled at being woken so roughly. At first he did not know where he was and he panicked but he was calmed by the presence of his brother in the room. He composed himself and turned to look at the person who it was that had woken him. "Master Prion?" he asked surprised. "What is wrong?" Prion turned to make sure that Panor was listening as well. "Get dressed into your formal robes, the council has summoned us."


	11. Chapter 11

Sinnach and Panor followed their master down the empty corridors of the Enclave, the silence broken by the echoes of their footsteps. They were still clueless as to the reason why their master had woken them at this hour. He had brushed their questions away with an irritated wave of his hand and they sensed a great deal of nervousness coming from him. They walked at a quick pace and they reached the entrance to the council chambers in just a few short minutes. The doors of the council chamber remained closed and the boys waited for them to open. As each agonizing second ticked by the boys minds were awhirl with ideas as to why they were summoned here. After five minutes of waiting, the chamber doors slid open and Prion Chias ushered them inside. The four members of the Council were seated before them. After they had taken their place in the centre of the room, Prion went and joined the other four masters in front of them. He sat down, reclining back into his seat and nodded at Master Vandar. Vandar returned the nod and turned to address the twins.

"Boys, you may be wondering why we have summoned you here." he said with a reassuring smile. His relaxed manner help to ease the boys worried minds. "A few weeks ago, we received reports that the clans of Mandalore were launching large scales invasions on the planets of the outer rim." He paused to let the information sink into the Padawans. They were stunned. They have dealt with Mandalorians before and they knew them to be a people that enjoyed war and the destruction it brought with it. However, they did not think that the clans would unite to launch a war upon the galaxy. "Normally, we would leave this matter to be dealt with by forces of the Republic but unfortunately we are unable to do so. It appears that two of our Knights have decided that the order should be involved in this conflict." Master Vandars voice was filled with sadness as he told them the news. The boys understood the gravity of the situation. The Jedi Order only went to war under the most dire of circumstances and usually it was the main council on Coruscant that made the decision. "Who are these Knights Master Vandar?" asked Sinnach. "Revan and Alek." replied the tiny Jedi Master.

Revan and Alek were well known within the Jedi Order. They had long been proponents for the cause of Jedi intervention in inter-galactic wars. While it was true that the Jedi were peace keepers in the galaxy their mandate rarely permitted them to intervene in full scale wars. However, Revan had taken it upon himself to enter the Jedi into the war against the Mandalorians. He and several Jedi Knights who he had recruited to his cause had gone to aid the Cathar race, who had come under severe attack from the Mandalorian armies. The Jedi Council were torn between the need to reprimand Revan for his actions and the need to assist the Republic in their struggle against the savage and brutal Mandalorians. Eventually, they committed themselves to the cause of maintaining peace and pledged their support to the forces of the Republic.

"It is times like these that the Order needs all the Knights it can get." said Master Vandar. "We have discussed it at length and we have come to a unanimous decision. You are to become Knights of the Jedi Order."

The boys were stunned. They could not believe what they had just been told; they were to be Jedi Knights. They fought to contain the myriad of emotions that tried to burst from them. "But Master Vandar, what about the trials?" asked Sinnach. "There are laws which state that during times of extreme duress the formal trials can be postponed and candidates can be judged on their merits from their journeys with their master." Vandar replied. He turned and nodded to Master Dorak. The dark skinned Jedi stood and drew forth a scroll from his robes. He cleared his throat and addressed those assembled. "Masters of the Council, after interviewing Jedi Master Prion Chias, it has been decided that his Padawans, Sinnach and Panor Han, have passed the Jedi Trials in the following manner."

Master Dorak began to recount their adventures with their master on his assignments for the Order and how each of them allowed them to pass the relevant Trials. They had passed the Trials of Skill and Courage during the events of their trip to Bespin where they had taken on the corrupt governor and his guards.

They had endured a Trial of the Flesh when they were tasked with dealing with a group of Mandalorians that had been raiding farmsteads near Mos Espa on Tatooine. They had confronted the raiders but they refused to come quietly and the boys saw just how skilled in the arts of war Mandalorians were. During the ensuing confrontation Sinnach had received a flesh wound on his left leg from a well-aimed blaster shot and Panor had suffered a laceration across his back from the combat knife of one of the raiders who had managed to get inside his guard.

They had passed the Trial of the Spirit on their way to Bespin. Their master had stoked the fire of anger inside them, hoping to bring their darker emotions to the fore. He had succeeded and they lashed out at him with their hatred. He had shown them how easy it was to fall under the sway of the Dark Side and they had emerged the better for their lesson.

They passed the final test, the Trial of Insight, during a murder investigation on Alderaan. During the course of the investigation they had received aid from a friend of the murdered person but they had felt suspicious of him. Their suspicions proved to be valid when they discovered that he was hiding evidence to point the guilt away from himself.

After all of their achievements had been read out, Master Dorak was joined by Prion and the other members of the Council. "Kneel Padawans." said Master Vandar. The boys did as they were told and bowed their heads in respect. "We charge with the task of upholding the laws and traditions of Jedi Order and we confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight. Do you accept?" he asked. There was not a moment's hesitation in their response. "We accept the task and title you give us master." The masters could feel a great wave of pride and happiness coming from the boys and they smiled at the newly promoted twins. Prion stood in front of his former Padawans and addressed them by their new title. "Then rise, Knights of the Jedi Order."


	12. Chapter 12

The assault craft shuddered violently as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Even though they were bracing themselves against the walls of the shuttle, Sinnach and Panor were struggling to stay upright. The men of the squad they were leading were having an equally difficult time. If it weren't for the overhead handrails that they clung so desperately to, they would had have been thrown around the compartment like ragdolls. Even though it only took twenty seconds from the time they first hit the atmosphere to when the assault craft stopped shaking, it felt like an eternity for the people inside it. When all inside the compartment was stable again, Sinnach turned and addressed the men inside.

"Check, your equipment." he shouted at them. "We will be touching down in a hostile landing zone and I do not want anyone to be unprepared." As the men checked their equipment, Panor leant over to his brother and whispered in his ear. "They are terrified brother." he said, glancing over at them. "You should say something to help them." Sinnach nodded to his brother. He could understand the reason for the huge amount of fear these men felt. They were going into a Mandalorian stronghold.

It had been a tough war and the Republic had suffered heavy casualties before the Jedi entered the fray. Now the war was beginning to turn but the Republic still had to oust the entrenched Mandalorians from the planets they had conquered. They were now assaulting the moon of Dxun, in the Onderon system. The Mandalorians had fortified their positions with minefields and anti-air turrets. The plan of invasion called for a series of probing attacks all along the Mandalorians defences. It was going to be a tough battle but victory here could end the war a lot faster.

"Men, I will not lie to you, this is going to be a difficult fight." said Sinnach, trying to be both honest and encouraging. "But remember your training and remember the cause you are fighting for. You are fighting to free the countless people that the Mandalorians have enslaved and for the memory of the millions they have killed. You are soldiers of the Repbulic. Now show these murderous thugs what you are made of." The men let out a cheer and prepared themselves by the ramp of the assault craft.

Suddenly, the craft started to shake and bounce around again but not to the same extent as before. "That must be their anti-aircraft batteries." said Panor, grabbing onto one of the overhead rails to prevent himself from falling face first to the floor. "If we get through this, remind me to ask Revan was this the best plan he could come up with." Sinnach smirked at his brother's remark. He thought the same thing himself. "Do not worry my brother, we can ask him together once this is over."

"Thirty seconds to landing!" called the pilots voice over the intercom. "Get to your positions." said Sinnach as he and Panor made their way to the front of group. They both drew their lightsabers and readied themselves for the fight ahead. Even though they had fought in some of the bloodiest battles of this war, they were still nervous. They slowed their breathing and tried to calm themselves. No matter what they told themselves they both had a feeling of foreboding. However they had no time to focus on this feeling as the pilot's voice once again interrupted their musings. "Prepare for touch down. Dropping the ramp." Sunlight poured into the compartment as the ramp slowly opened. The ship had not even touched the ground before the ramp was fully open and Sinnach didn't wait for it to finish its landing. "Forward!" he roared along with his brother, igniting their lightsabers as they jumped from the ramp into the combat zone.

The battlefield was utter chaos. All around them clumps of earth flew into as blasts from Mandalorian laser cannons hit the ground. It was like there was a series of miniature eruptions going on as far as the eye could see. Every so often a body or two would fly into the air as well, the smoking carcasses doing a twisted aerial ballet before falling heavily to the ground. The boys took all this in in less time it takes to draw a breath. "Do not stop!" roared Sinnach to his men, the gruesome nature of the battle causing them to pause momentarily. "If you stop here you will die! Keep moving forward!" The boys and the Republic troops they led began their running advance through the trees towards the Mandalorian line. They could see more Jedi and Republic troops ahead of them and overhead they heard the arrival of more assault craft. This was happening all over the planet and Sinnach could not help but wonder how many lives would be lost this day. Laser bolts streaked past him and he heard the cries of soldiers as they were struck down by the enemy barrage.

Suddenly there was an enormous bang and Sinnach felt as light as a feather as he flew through the air. His body was numb to its hard landing against a large tree trunk. His mind was like the sea during a storm and he struggled to collect his thoughts. He looked back at his squad and tried to discover what happened. He saw his men scattered around the place and he saw Panor trying to reorganise. A few of the men would no longer take part in this battle, their mutilated bodies showing the cause of the confusion. Evidently one of the men had stepped on an anti-personnel mine and its detonation scattered the squad. Three of his squad were dead from the blast and another four seriously wounded, they would have to be left for the medevac units to collect them. Slowly sound began to come back into Sinnach's ears and the far of din of battle became clearer and clearer. Just as he was about to stand up a pair of green-skinned hands reached under his arms and hauled him back to his feet. Sinnach turned to face his helper and was greeted with a familiar face. "I leave you alone for twenty minutes and this is what happens?" asked Prion Chias, his circular stem mouth forming its strange smile.

Despite the chaos and bloodshed all around them Sinnach could not help but return his master's smile as he got back to his feet. Prions men went to help their fallen comrades and two young Jedi went to their master. "It is good to see you have made it this far boys." said Prion "But we still have a job to do." With that he turned on his heel and signalled for his men and his former Padawans to follow his lead. Once again they ran through the jungle as laser blasts flew all around them. The air was filled with the screams of the dying and bits of stone, earth and tree trunks flying all around them. Every so often the boys felt a disturbance in the force which was the tell-tale sign that one of their Jedi brethren had fallen. But they could not allow themselves time to grieve, that would come later. At last they entered a clearing and saw their objective. High on top of a rocky outcrop was the Mandalorian anti-air battery that they had been tasked with taking down.

"Captain, give me eyes!" said Prion and one of his men took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the outcrop. "Sir, I see two turrets guarded by at least thirty men with four heavy repeating blasters." said the Republic captain, just before he was cut down by a volley from one of the heavy blasters. "Take cover!" he roared Prion. His men scattered for cover behind the rocks and fallen tree trunks in the clearing. Prion took a quick assessment of the situation then gave his orders. "Sinnach, take half of your men and flank around to the right. Panor take the other half to the left. I'll go right up the centre after you begin your assault. Now the real fight begins."

Prion and his men were ready to begin their assault. He could sense how nervous they were but he also felt their grim resolve and he knew they would not shirk from the task ahead. Suddenly a cry went up from either side of the outcrop and his Padawans lead their men up the outcrop. He ignited his lightsabers and gave his men the order to advance. "Forward!"


	13. Chapter 13

The right hand side of the outcrop was not that steep but there was very little cover Sinnach and his men as they advanced up it. He and his men zigzagged their way towards their objective, trying their best to avoid the volley of laser blasts that filled the air. The gunners of the heavy blaster decided that Sinnach was the most dangerous target and so they set their sights on him. It took all his skill to block and deflect the steady stream of bolts that sought to end his life. His men, for all their courage and determination were not as fortunate as he was. Three of them were cut down by laser blasts and another two were sent flying by a Mandalorian grenade. If they this continued for much longer, Sinnach knew he would be the only member of his squad left standing.

"Sergeant, fall in behind me and bring up the rocket launcher!" he roared to his second in command. Sergeant Zak nodded his acknowledgement and used his free hand to signal for his rocket trooper to fall in with him, his other hand firing his blaster at the outcrop. Sinnach fell back to towards his men, his lightsabers constantly swathing through the air, trying to deflect laser bolts and offer cover for his men. The rocket trooper fell in behind Sinnach and Sergeant Zak and loaded his weapon. Zak was returning fire on the outcrop while Sinnach did his best to protect them both. "Rocket loaded and ready for firing sir." said the trooper over the din of the battle. "Good, now target that heavy blaster and give us a little breathing space." ordered Sinnach. The trooper readied himself and then stood to fire to his weapon, only for his head to becoming a smoking crater as a laser blast slipped past Sinnachs defence. As his body crumpled to the ground, Sergeant Zak reached out and grabbed the rocket. In one fluid motion he had spun around, aimed at the outcrop and fired. The rocket flew past Sinnachs head and blew its intended target apart. Bits of Mandalorian troops flew into the air and the laser blasts from the right hand side of the outcrop ceased. Sinnach had no need to give any orders; his men let out another battle cry and stormed up the hill to take on the stricken Mandalorians.

The left hand side of the outcrop offered a lot more cover and Panor hoped that he would meet his brother at the top. His men stationed themselves behind several of the large rocks that dotted the left hand side of the outcrop and began sniping up at the Mandolrian defensive positions. Panor's assault was fast becoming a stalemate as neither side could do any significant damage against the other. Looking around at their position, Panor thought of something that brought a smile to his face. He disengaged his lightsabers and sat crossed legged behind the large rock he was using for cover. He paid no mind to the bewildered his expressions on the face of his men and he closed his eyes and concentrated. The blue haze that was his vision became dotted with glowing objects and he focused his Force abilities on them. The objects he was focusing in were several large boulders at the bottom of the outcrop. Slowly, they began to rise into the air and move towards the Mandalorian line. His men stopped ceased fire and gazed in awe at the power of their commander. The Mandalorians on the other hand maintained their discipline and turned their heavy weapons on the advancing boulders. "Sergeant, be prepared to move on my signal." said Panor calmly, his full concentration of manoeuvring the boulders and picking up new ones to replace the destroyed ones.

Quick as a flash the boulders hurled themselves at the Mandalorians. The Chaos that ensued was a sight to behold. Mandalorian soldiers threw themselves out of the path of the incoming boulders that shattered upon impact. The splinters of rock flew everywhere, piercing bodies multiple times and causing severe injuries and death. The largest boulder hurled itself at one of the gun batteries and severely dented it, crushing one of the gunners against it. The Republic soldiers cheered at the destruction on the top of the outcrop. Panor rose up from his meditation and gave his men the order to advance. "Sergeant Castus, move the men forward and prepare to set up defensive positions once we take the hill." The sergeant nodded his acknowledgement to the order and gave his men the signal to advance.

Prions advance was by far the most dangerous. The slope up that side of the outcrop was much steeper than the others and there was not a scrap of cover to be found. It would require all the skill and training he and his men had to make it up to the peak of the outcrop. A withering hail of laser bolts came down against them, as well as grenades and rockets. The ground erupted all around them sending up huge clumps of earth, obscuring their vision and cost them valuable seconds with which to avoid enemy fire. His men did their best to avoid the enemy barrage but their best just wasn't good enough. With each few yards of ground they gained up the hill, they lost another man. Prion was under considerable strain to withstand the level of fire that was aimed at him. It was only a matter of time before he was too tired to block the blast that would inevitably end his life.

Just as he was thinking this, a huge explosion and massive dust cloud erupted on either side of the outcrop and there was a pause in the fire raining down on Prions detachment. "It appears the boys have done their job." he said to no one in particular. He had half the amount of men he had started the assault with and he had no idea how many men the boys had assault on their assaults. He only hoped that it would be enough to take and hold the hill until reinforcements arrived. "Captain Nalo, form up the troops and prepare to take that hill!" he ordered. Nalo signalled his men and they advanced quickly up the hill whilst trying to stay in formation. Every second counted now and they needed to press their advantage.

The three Republic detachments struck at the exact same time and they hit the survivors hard. There were at least a score of Mandolrians still able to fight and they weren't about to go down easy. The Republic troops took on the men on the fringes of the outcrop in an attempt to secure a defensive position whilst the three Jedi leapt into the middle of group. The Mandalorians were renowned for their skills in hand -to-hand combat and they had taken the lives of many Jedi in melee combat. Sinnach and Panor fought back to back, using all the skills Prion had taught them to become an impenetrable wall of death. They cut down half a dozen Mandalorians but it was not an easy fight and they suffered a few wounds for their troubles. Sinnach took out four at once by turning in a full circle and slicing them all from collarbone to hip but one managed to cut him across the back of his leg. Panor severed the hands of one of his opponents with a twist of his lightsaber but the other pierced him through the shoulder with his spear. Panor gave a cry as he split the spear in half and then did the same to Mandalorian.

Prion was taking on three at once. He managed to slice one across the chest and he as did this he leaned back and stabbed another through the throat. The third leapt into the opening and tried to spear Prion through the stomach. He managed to twist out of the way but the blade still sliced open his hip. Prion gave a cry and he force pushed the Mandalorian away. He got back to his feet just in time to block a thrust from vibroblade and decapitate the weapons wielder. The other Mandaloiran got back to his feet and charged forward. Before he could reach Prion he was cut down by a trio of laser blasts from Nalo. Prion nodded his thanks towards the captain and then took stock the situation. The Mandalorians were all dead and the guns had been captured but at a terrible cost. Only a third of their men survived and a third of that group were wounded. However worse news was to come. Captain Nalo was scanning the southern side of the outcrop when suddenly he called out in alarm. "Master Prion, the enemy is advancing. They are coming to take back the guns!"


	14. Chapter 14

Prion only had a few short minutes to organise the defence of the outcrop. He had only twenty four men left after their assault and eight of them had been badly wounded but they would still have to aid in the defence. Prion had no need to tell his former Padawans what to do he directed all his orders at the Republic troops.

"Captain, have some of your men take the command of the remaining gun battery. Sergeant Zak, have the wounded men take up positions beside the surviving heavy repeating blasters, at least that way they will have some bit of protection. Sergeant Castus signal command that we have taken the outcrop and require immediate assistance." The three ranking officers nodded their acknowledgement of their orders and they set to them with a will. Two men raced towards the gun battery and powered it up. The sound of its whirring hydraulics filled the air as its cannons moved to face the new enemy. Another half dozen of them set up the heavy blasters and trained their sights on the approaching Mandalorians. The eight wounded men were placed where they could offer supporting fire would have increased protection from the rocks and the heavy blasters. The remaining troopers spread themselves out along the outcrop. They had too much ground to protect and they knew it but not once did their resolve falter. In the centre of the outcrop, Sergeant Castus desperately tried to call in for help, every second counted and he knew it. Finally the three Jedi took their positions. They gathered on the southern side of the outcrop, ready to face the advancing Mandalorians head on. They ignited their lightsabers and took up combat stances. Prion took this chance to have a few words with his young friends, hoping that they not be their last together.

"Boys, it has been an absolute privilege to have been your teacher and to have been beside you all these years." he said, smiling his strange Rodian smile. The boys turned their attentions to their former master. They had never heard him talk like this before; he had usually been so good at keeping his emotions in check. "I think it is time I finally told you how proud I am of you. You are my greatest students and if we are to fall here today then know that I am glad it is with you by my side."

The boys were stuck for words. Never before had Prion told them just how much he cared for them and now his words had brought tears to their eyes. Sinnach knew there was not much time before the Mandalorians were upon them so he voiced his and his brother's thoughts about their master. "Master Prion, you have done so much for us throughout our lives. You made us the men we are today and we are thankful for that. We are proud to have been your students." Prion looked from Sinnach to Panor who just nodded with a smile on his face. With that the three friends turned to face their futures.

Once again the air was filled with laser blasts and explosions. There were at least eighty Mandalorians bearing down on them. But now it was their turn to feel the kiss of the anti-air battery. The blasts from it left huge craters in the ground but due to their skill and combat training very few of the Mandalorians were taken out by them. The heavy blasters added their chattering sound to the symphony of violence that filled the air and they mowed down at least a dozen of the enemy. The Jedi were and the forefront of the outcrop, deflecting laser bolts back down towards the men who fired them or sending them where they could do no damage. To the eyes of the battered Republic troops it looked like the tide of the battle had turned significantly. The Mandalorians had taken cover at the base of the outcrop and were being kept at bay what firepower the troopers at the top of the hill could muster. Suddenly, all that seemed to change when the Mandalorians made their move. As one, a score of them rose into the air, held aloft by jetpacks and then streaked forward to the top of the outcrop.

The Republic fire stuttered a bit at this sight but the level headedness of Captain Nalo prevailed. "Keep firing! Heavy blasters one and three, turn your fire on the flyers! The rest of you keep up the suppressing fire on the bottom of the hill." Dutifully, the selected gunners trained their sights on their airborne foe and tried to take them down. The Jedi turned their attentions to this new menace as well and then is when disaster struck. In the quick moment that Prion had diverted his attention to the laser bolts coming from the air, the ones coming from the bottom of the hill had found their mark. Two blasts hit him, one burned its way into his stomach and the other one did the same to his left lung. The two young Knights cried out in despair and pain as they felt a sudden emptiness in the force.

The boys had no time to grieve for their fallen mentor as the airborne Mandalorians began their descent. A dozen of them swooped down towards the Republic positon, firing their blasters as they came. A combination of Republic fire and their own deflected laser bolts brought five of them crashing down. The remaining ones touched downs and immediately went for the two Jedi Knights, as they were clearly the biggest treat. However, sorrow and rage now fuelled the boys and they drove forward to meet the Mandalorians. Unlike the first fight, this one saw the Mandalorians fail to leave a scratch on them before the boys cut them down. Sinnach slashed two across the chest and split another in two from collarbone to pelvis. Panor impaled two of his oppents, rolled under the strikes of the other two and then, rising and turning with an almost water-like grace, decapitated them. Just he did that, a barrage of missles flew over his head and landed amongst the Mandalorians. He looked into the sky and saw one of the Republics assault vessels began to descend on their position. Sinnach brought his attention back down to the bottom of the hill. The Mandalorians were retreating back into the jungle, firing for cover as they did so.

The ramp of the assault craft dropped and a score of Republic troops emerged from its hold. The captain of the squad made his way to the twins as his men took up defensive positions and the ships medics tended to the wounded. "Sir, we came as soon as we could. We also have just received word from all across the front, the Mandalorians are falling back." Sinnach and Panor tried but they found they could take no solace from the good news that the captain brought. They sat down beside the corpse of their former master. They had never so lost before and the only way they could think to do to cope with the grief was to meditate. As they did so they heard the Prions voice calling out to them. "I am very proud to have served with you boys. May the Force be with you." And at the that, the tears streamed down their cheeks and the newly restored silence on the outcrop was once again by the sound of their cries of anguish.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few hours were a blur to the boys. All about them Republic troops secured defensive positions on what used to be the Mandalorian defensive line. The retreat was very sudden and it left the commanders of the Republic forces very confused and apprehensive. They were wary and with good reason. Mandalorians rarely retreated from combat, preferring to die fighting than suffer the shame of being routed. They suspected that the enemy had left their fortifications rigged with explosives or had placed some other traps there to be set off by the unwary Republic troops. However all their security checks proved to be a waste of time as the Mandalorians had left nothing behind them. Word was now coming from scouting parties that the majority of the Mandalorian forces were now preparing to leave the planet and they were leaving only skeleton garrisons to defend the other fortifications on the planet. None of this made a dent on the boys however as they slowly made their way through the throng of Republic troops, carrying the body of their fallen teacher on their shoulders. They were aided by Captain Nalo, Sergeants Castus and Zax and one of their other troopers. They were carrying his body back to the medivac ships so they could bring it back to Dantooine for a proper Jedi burial. They could not stomach the thought of burying him on this accursed world, he deserved better. They had reached the ship when a voiced called out to them. "Sinnach, Panor…I am very sorry." said the voice. They turned to look at the new arrival and were greeted with the sight of their leader, the Jedi Knight Revan.

Revan did not look like a typical Jedi. He wore his robes over a set of Mandalorian armour he had taken during the war. He had first donned the armour after the incident with the Cathar. One lone Mandalorian had stood against her fellow invaders in the defence of the planet and was killed for her defiance. In order to honour her sacrifice, Revan had taken her amrour and vowed to wear it until the Mandalorians had been ultimately defeated. Now he stood before them, every inch the hero the galaxy worshipped him as. However, Sinnach did not see him as such now. "Was it worth it Revan?" he asked, barely able to contain the fury he felt. "Was this planet worth all the carnage and loss of life?"

Revan said nothing for a few moments and then gave his answer. "Yes Sinnach, it was." He waited for SInnach to say something but when nothing happened he continued. "And if you asked I would do it all over again. It may not look like it but the capture of this planet has proven to be a great importance to the war effort. The Mandalorians are on the back foot and the tide has turned it our favour. I am sorry for the loss of Prion, more than you could ever know but I knew him well enough to know that he would have gladly given his life to end this war quickly." Sinnach was about to say something but he felt his brothers hand on his shoulder and turned to face him. "Sinnach, do not dishonour his memory by fighting a fellow Jedi." said Panor, turning his attention to Revan. "While it may be true what you say about this planet Revan, there had to be a better way." Before Revan could retort the boys had turned around and returned to their task of bringing their masters body home.

They had just placed Prion's body onto one of the gurneys when a medi-droid came over to them. "I am sorry sirs but all unnecessary outbound travel from the planet has been prohibited until the end of the campaign." Sinnach was not in the mood to be civil and was about to take his frustrations out on the droid when Panor stepped in again to calm his brothers rage. "Who gave this order?" he asked calmly. "Master Revan gave the order sir." the droid said in his deadpan voice. Sinnach smashed his fists down on the edge of the gurney. "Who the hell does he think he is!" he roared. He turned to march down the ramp but found his brother barring his way. "Sinnach, I know how you feel, I feel that way too but please do not do something that we will both regret. I beg of you Sinnach." But Sinnach would not be dissuaded. "Panor, please get out of my way. Someone has to stop this mindless slaughter." He tried to get past his brother only to be thrown back onto his backside. "What do you think you ar…" he started to say but Panor cut him off.

"What do you think you are doing brother!" he exclaimed, clearly shaking with suppressed anger. "You are going to sully our master's memory by doing exactly what he had strived to stop us from doing. You are going to let your anger rule your judgement and set you down on a path from which there is no return. I love you dearly brother but if you do what you intend to do I will not hesitate to stop you, no matter what it takes." With that he folded his arms and waited to see what his brother would do. He desperately hoped that Sinnach would see sense and not force him to do something that would haunt him forever. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife but suddenly it was broken by Sinnachs soft chuckles. "Father always said you were the smart one." he said holding his hand out so Panor could help him to his feet. Panor smirked as he helped his brother to his feet. "What an intelligent man he was to make such an accurate statement." The two brothers embraced and laughed away the foolishness that had just occurred. "We must still talk to Revan brother." said Sinnach, raising his hands to stop his brothers renewed protest. "I only want to ask how long more he thinks the campaign will take. I am anxious to return to Dantooine and put Prions body to rest."

The meeting with Revan was a short one, much to Sinnachs relief. According to his data, the Mandalorian defence could not hold out for much longer and he estimated that it was only a matter of days before they were finally defeated. His data proved to be correct and in less than a week the defence had fallen and the planet of Dxun finally belonged to the Republic. But it had been one at a heavy cost. It was estimated that for every Mandalorian that fell, ten Republic troopers had died as well. The politicians back on Coruscant and the field commanders viewed them as acceptable losses but for those that had survived the battle it did not seem as such at all.

The return journey to Dantooine was a sombre one. The boys spent most of the time in meditation or sparring. They needed to take their mind of the horrible sense of loss they could not shake. The meditation sessions proved too much at the start as they kept feeling Prions essence trying to communicate with them but it was too much too soon for them. However just before they landed they had one last commune with their former mentor. "Boys, I am proud of how you handled yourselves on Dxun." he said, his ghostly voice echoing in their minds. "But remember, you must be ever vigilant and do not fall to the lure of the Dark Side. Know that I will always be with you in spirit. May the Force be with you my young friends." That was the last they ever heard from their master.

The funeral pyre of Prion Chias was the only light in the darkness of the Enclave court. The cracking of the logs and the hiss of the flames was the only sound that filled the air. And of all the Jedi that were assembled there, none wept harder than the twins SInnach and Panor Han.


	16. Chapter 16

Much to sorrow of Sinnach and Panor, the war continued after the horror they experienced on Dxun. The only solace they could take from the whole thing was that the Mandalorians were on the back foot since their defeat on the jungle moon. They were now being pushed off more and more core worlds. However, the price of these victories was more than they could take. Millions of Republic soldiers and civilians had died during the conflict. It was estimated that the Republic suffered over five times the losses that the Mandalorians did. As well as that hundreds of Jedi had fallen, all brother Jedi and many of whom Sinnach and Panor called friends. They were horrified to hear that their old friend Tan Druk had fallen during the second Battle of Althir. They were told he had died a heroic death, taking many Mandalorian soldiers with him. But that phrase had lost all meaning to them because of the carnage that now engulfed the galaxy. Oran Sigmus suffered terrible wounds during the same conflict. They had visited him in the Enclave after the funeral of Prion Chias and they barely recognized him. He had horrific burns all over his face and his left arm had been removed. The medic droid told them the damage was too extensive and there was no way the arm could have been saved. Anyone who thought that a Jedi was invincible and all powerful had only to take one look at the broken form of Oran Sigmus and this image would have been shattered.

Even though this opinion was shared by many within the Order the general consensus within the Republic was the forces of the Republic were waging a heroic war against the villainous Mandalorians, and leading this grand crusade was Revan. He had become a hero of the Republic and was revered as an almost god-like figure. Even though he was modest about the adoration he was receiving, the way he acted sometimes betrayed how much he enjoyed it. Sinnach and Panor saw it and were sickened. They had once looked up to Revan and after standing beside him in combat they now saw him in a different light, as a war monger who sought only glory for himself and had forgotten his purpose as a Jedi. So strong were their feelings on this matter that they asked to be taken off of active duty and be reassigned to the Enclave. Normally the council would have not have even considered allowing them to do so and would have considered banishing them from the Order for this request. However, many on the council have similar opinions to them as regards the war and they were allowed to return to the Enclave and assist in the training of the new batch of Padawans. They also made another request which again normally would have been flatly refused but given recent events and their history the council agreed to it, much to their gratitude. That evening for the first time in years, Sinnach and Panor Han were going home.

The years had been good to the Han farm. The Bol herds had proven they were of good stock and they fetched a fine price at market. Their meat was much sought after on some of the Outer Rim planets and many traders had come to bargain with the Han family for their herds. Some thought to take them by force but the men employed by the Han family were made of sterner stuff than those who came to take from them and so the farm continue to prosper. The twins found all this out when they were met by one of the hired men at the edge of the pasture that lead to the family house. He followed their speeder as they made their way down to yard. There they were greeted by their sister and a young boy of about ten. Trishan looked like she had not aged a day since they last met but her eyes betrayed her outer appearance. They showed the years that her body refused to.

"It is so good to see you again boys." she said as she rushed forward to embrace them. They held onto each other for a few minutes saying nothing, their embrace doing all the work. When they finally broke apart the boy stepped tentatively forward. "Trishan, are these Sinnach and Panor?" he asked, his eyes never straying from the twins. "Yes Harran, these are your older brothers." she said.

It took a few minutes for the shock to pass and then the questions came. Trishan waved them all away and insisted that all would be answered after dinner. She placed her arms around her younger brothers and pushed them towards the house despite their protests. Harran just looked on in awe as his older sister shoved a pair of Jedi Knights towards their house. The dinner was an enjoyable affair and for the first time in months the boys were able to smile and forget about their worries. After the meal though came the inevitable questions. "So where does this fine young fellow come from?" asked Sinnach, messing the hair of his younger brother as he did so. "Mother and Father were not the same after Davek and they were lonely after you two left. And because I was old enough to look after myself they felt they needed something to care for to fill the gap and that's where Harran comes from." she said smiling down at her youngest brother. "But Mommy and Daddy got sick when I was young and they died." said Harran, his voice quivering with sadness at the memories he had of his parents. Sinnach and Panor could sense that he was trying to be strong for them and they smiled to themselves at his attempts to do so. "They passed away about 7 years ago and I've been running the farm and looking after Harran since then." said Trishan. The boys love and admiration for their sister grew and they had no qualms about saying that she was the strong one in the family. Once they had cleared away the dishes they spent the rest of the day playing together. It was a family reunion and they were going to make the most of it when they had the chance.

The following day was a sad one for Harran. The brothers he had heard so much about and had looked forward to seeing for so long were leaving him. He tried to hold back the tears but he was unable to do so. Sinnach knelt down beside him and reassured him that they would come and visit him at every opportunity they could. Trishan was used to seeing her brothers leaving and was a bit more composed but they could sense the sadness that welled up inside her and once again they let their embraces do all the talking. Harran chased after their speeder as it left the yard, waving frantically and wishing them back as soon as they were able to. The twins smiled at the antics of their little brother and then paused to reflect on the fact that they had a younger brother to do so. If they were able to keep their position of instructors at the Enclave they were sure they could work out some way to see their family more often.

Upon their return to the Enclave, they were met it scenes of celebration. The entire Enclave was a buzzing hive activity and it took Sinnach and Panor a while to hold onto anyone long enough to tell them what had happened. "How have you not heard the news? Where have you been?" asked one of the young Padawans they had managed to grab a hold of. "Just tell us what is going on Padawan." said Sinnach, his taking on an authoritative tone so that the Padawan would be a bit more respectful. It had the desired result and the young Jedi bowed his head apologetically and filled them in on the news that was now sweeping across the galaxy. "Revan has done it." he exclaimed "He has defeated the Mandalorians. Revan has won the war!"


	17. Chapter 17

Several years had passed since the events on Malachor V that heralded the end of the Mandalorian War. The climactic battle of the War resulted in what many within the Jedi Order considered a pyrrhic victory. The vast armadas of both forces met above the agricultural world of Malachor V and engaged in what both forces knew would be the final battle of the conflict. The Republic forces were hard pressed as Revan and his force had been ambushed en-route to the battle and when he finally arrived he saw that the Mandalorians had the advantage. In order to swing the tide of the battle, Revan summoned the enemy leader Mandalore the Ultimate to face him in single combat. Mandalore agreed and the two leaders finally faced other.

Revan emerged as the victor but those who witnessed the fight said that during the battle he appeared to become stronger and stronger and that the force energy that was emanating from him was almost overpowering. But Revans gambit had the desired effect and the Mandalorian forces were thrown in absolute confusion. However, they were far from defeated and it was when the Jedi general who Revan had placed in charge saw this, that the worst disaster of the war occurred. She triggered a device, which had been approved by Revan, that created an artificial gravity vortex that drew in not only the majority of the Mandalorian fleet but a sizeable portion of the Republic fleet as well. The resulting impact of so many ships upon the planet surface caused the planets crust fracture and break apart. From that point on Malachor V only existed as a collection of planetoids that were barely held together by the last vestiges of gravity that surrounded the planet. But no seemed to care about that because upon viewing this horrific sight, the Mandalorians immediately signalled their surrender. Revan was proclaimed a hero of the Republic and the battle of Malachor V became a celebrated event in the history of the Mandalorian wars.

After all the celebrations of the end of war Revan and his friend Alek, who now preferred the name of Malak, took the remainder of the Republic and Jedi forces that were loyal to him and lead them in pursuit of the Mandalorian forces that had fled to the uncharted regions of the galaxy. This action was deeply opposed by the Jedi Council but neither he nor his followers could be dissuaded from their task. It was also deeply opposed by many within the order who felt that Revan was leading their friends on a fool's errand. Some even thought that he had ulterior motives for going into the uncharted regions of space but they had no proof so they kept their suspicions to themselves.

A year had passed since Revan led his crusade into the unknown regions of space and there had been no word from either him or anyone in his armada. The Senate had begun the restructuring of the Republic and the Jedi Council had ordered the recruitment and training of all younglings that possessed any level of force sensitivity. In order to help with the training Sinnach and Panor had been given roles as combat instructors in the Enclave back on Dantooine. They took great pride in their new vocation and they did their best to pass on the teachings and techniques that Prion Chias had taught them. The Padawans were in awe of them. The way they worked together, they were as fluid and as powerful as a river and not one of their students had managed to overcome them yet.

"Kalnan is being difficult again" whispered Panor to his brother as they stood back and watched their students spar one-on-one. Like their master before them, Sinnach and Panor insisted that all of their students first practice with wooden training swords. The younger students accepted this without saying anything, all too willing to obey the men they idolised, but it was the older students, the ones who had been in the Enclave for a few years, that caused the most problems. They thought of their senior status as a right to be allowed to use lightsabers during their training sessions and Kalnan had been the most vocal about it.

"We have been studying here for many years Master, surely we should be able to use lightsabers in our training." he said, his tone betraying just a hint of insolence. Panor was about to explain this rule to the unruly Padawan when Sinnach drew two training swords from the rack. He tossed one of them to Kalnan and beckoned him to the centre of the training room. Kalnan followed his teacher and took up a guarded stance against him. "Now, defend yourself!" said Sinnach as he rushed towards his pupil. Kalnan barely had time to get his guard up but it did him no good. In three swift moves Sinnach had parried Kalnans blade aside, jabbed him in the stomach and sent him sprawling to floor with a slash to his back. As Kalnan struggled back to his feet Sinnach knelt down beside him. "And that my young friend is why we do not use lightsabers in training." he said, remembering the first time he had heard those words.

This time they were watching as Kalnan was furiously lashing out at his training partner. He was a good swordsman but his opponent was far better and it was obviously irritating him. The twins could feel the anger seeping out of him and they knew it was time to intervene before things got out of hand. They made their way towards where the combat was taking place and as they walked all eyes turned to follow them. They arrived just in time to see Kalnan break his partner's sword in two and then turn to strike him down. Sinnach caught hold of Kalnans sword in mid swing and the young Jedi turned to see who had stopped him, his eyes a blaze with fury and bloodlust.

"That's enough Kalnan!" said Panor, his voice cold with sadness. He did not want to do this but he knew it had to be done. Both he and Panor drew practice swords and turned to face him. "Now you will face us. Use all your skills to defeat us." said Sinnach. "What?" asked Kalnan, his voice a mixture of anger and confusion. "Defend yourself!" roared Sinnach and both he and his brother charged the young Jedi. The battle was a short one. Kalnan did his best defend himself but his teachers blades snuck past his guard and delivered blow after blow to his body until finally he could take no more. In a moment of blind rage he lashed out with his force powers. The twins stopped his force push and use their own one to bring him to his knees.

The boy began to sob under the strain and finally he begged them to stop. The twins knelt down beside him and helped him to his feet. "You see now the dangers of your anger Kalnan?" asked Panor. "If we had been any of your friends we could be dead by now and all because of you could not control your emotions." Kalnan looked at each of them and began to cry again. "You have the ability to become a great Jedi Kalnan but first you master your emotions." said Sinnach and he turned to address the rest of the class. "That goes for all of you. You have just seen the road that leads to the Dark Side. You must master your emotions or you will go further down this road until there is no coming back." The class nodded in silence and Sinnach turned back to his struggling student. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Y-yes master." said a shaking Kalnan. "I'm sorry but thank you. I will try to be better in future." Before Sinnach could say anything more to comfort him the door to the training room opened and the tiny form of Master Vandar entered the room.

All the students bowed respectfully towards the ancient Jedi, as did Sinnach and Panor. But Vandar did not seem to notice and instead addressed the whole room. "Younglings please leave us, I wish to speak to your teachers alone." The children did as they were told and left the room as quickly as they could. Once they had gone Panor addressed the small Jedi. "Master Vandar, what is the matter?" he said, looking at the sadness in Vandars eyes. Vandar gave a weary and heartbroken sigh and told them the horrible story that was unfolding in the Republic. "Revan has returned with his armada. He has just attacked the Republic shipyards on Foerost."


	18. Chapter 18

The Republic had been thrown into disarray. Its greatest hero had returned from the uncharted regions of space and began a campaign of death and destruction on the people he had once sworn to protect. The initial attack had been a complete surprise and as such, the Republic forces stationed in the Foerost system were completely unprepared for the assault. It dealt a great blow to the Republic forces as most of its fleet was in for repairs in the shipyards. After he's triumph Revan sent out a message to the Republic senate and informed them of his intentions now that he had returned. He fallen to the Dark Side and had recruited many of those that had served under him during the Mandaloiran War. Now he, with his apprentice Malak, sought to create a new Sith empire which would control the entire galaxy.

The Jedi Order had been devastated to receive word of this and wondered how this could have come to pass. It was Master Dorak who had come up with the most likely cause. He had spent a bit of time trying to help deal with the fallout from the Battle of Malachor V. During his time there he had felt an evil presence emanating from the planet but he had thought only a by-product of the use of the weapon that Revans general had created. But now he was not so sure. He had done some research into the history of the planet and had discovered it was once a Sith stronghold. He reported his findings to the Jedi Council on Coruscant and they had come to the conclusion that Revan and his followers had become corrupted due to their lengthy exposure to the planet during the war. It was sadly ironic that by trying so hard to defend the Republic, Revan had now become its greatest enemy.

Under Revans leadership, the forces of the new Sith Empire were unstoppable. The forces of the Republic were either decimated upon encountering Revan or joined with him in order to survive. The renowned Republic admiral Saul Karath joined his forces to those of Revan and proved his loyalty by bombarding the Republic world of Telos. The same was said of the Jedi unfortunately. It was mostly the young members of the Order who flocked to Revans banners but many of the senior Jedi also joined with dark lord. These betrayals came during the early skirmishes of the war and many Republic soldiers fell to the blades of these traitors as a sign of loyalty to the Dark Side.

Over the course of the next two years, the Republic suffered defeat after defeat. There were a few minor victories that helped stemmed the tide of the Sith forces but they were only a stop gap measure. One of these victories came at Rodia, the home of Prion Chias. Sinnach and Panor insisted that they be allowed to partake in the battle, for the memory of their former friend and teacher. The Sith fleet attempted to bombard the planet from orbit whilst its assault forces targeted key defence installations. The Republic fleet arrived just in time to act as a shield for the planet. The twins were given command of the ground forces and they also took command of the Rodian defence forces. The battle was the first time the boys had gone into combat in this new conflict it and was by far the toughest challenge they had ever faced. Many of the opponents that they now faced had once served with them during the previous conflict and now to turn their weapons upon these former friends was a great strain on their hearts. The battle was hard fought, with many falling on both sides. Between them Sinnach and Panor slew at least a dozen dark Jedi, all of them former Padawans and all of them young. The boys wept as they cut down each of their former allies, feeling the force cry out at their anguish. The combined efforts of the Republic and Rodian troops beat back the Sith onslaught and caused them to retreat. Whilst this was going on, the Republic Fleet managed to drive off the Sith armada. The Sith did not bother to wait for their assault forces to return and took off into hyperspace, leaving them at the mercy of the orbiting Republic fleet. Much to the anger and sorrow of the twins, no mercy was given and all of the escaping assault craft were shot down in revenge for all the betrayals the Republic had suffered during the war.

They returned to the Enclave after they had finished the clean up on Rodia. The Rodian government were very grateful for the Republics aid and so they offered their allegiance during the war. The Republic graciously accepted and they began setting up outposts on the planet. Once they landed at the Enclave they were told that they were required to attend the Council for debriefing. They informed the messenger that they would be ready within the hour. They left for their chambers to wash the blood and the dirt off battle of themselves and prepare for their meeting with the Council.

The four members of the Council were waiting for them within the chamber, as well as a young female Jedi. She was very beautiful but she had an air about her that made her appear very standoffish and superior. "Sinnach and Panor Han, this is Bastila Shan. She is one of our most gifted students. Bastila, Sinnach and Panor are two of our best instructors here at the Enclave and two of our most powerful Knights." The three young Jedi bowed to each other and exchanged courtesies. "It is a great honour to meet both of you." she said in a very dignified manner. "Likewise Bastila." said Sinnach. It was Panor who broached the subject of their meeting. "Masters, why have you summoned us here?" The council members exchanged mixed looks of apprehension and excitement and Master Vandar informed them of what they had just discovered. "A group of Republic troopers and Jedi managed to steal vital information regarding Revans fleet." He waited for the significance of the announcement sink in. "Bastila has come up with a plan to exploit this information and deal a crippling blow to this new Sith empire." said Master Lamar. Bastila turned and faced the twins and told them of her idea. "Basically, I plan to lure Revan and Malak's fleet into a trap, lead an assault force onto their flagship and capture both of them and end this terrible war. Any questions?" SInnach and Panor exchanged looks of disbelief and then composed themselves. "Tell us what we can do to help." said Sinnach.


	19. Chapter 19

The assault craft shuddered under the impact of multiple laser blasts. The worst of the impacts were deflected by the crafts defensive shields but they would not hold up to a continual bombardment. Sinnachs mind went back to the assault on Dxun. His assault craft was battered around like a rag doll then as well and if it weren't for the severity of the situation he might have allowed himself a rueful smile. As it was, he needed to focus all his concentration on the task ahead of him. He cast his thoughts back to the mission briefing in the Enclave. The more he thought about it, the more dangerous and impossible the task became.

"The battle will be waged on two fronts." said Bastila, as she pointed to the holographic projections of the Sith fleets battle formation. "We will draw Revans forces to this small cluster of asteroids here in the Outer Rim. We will deploy a small fleet there to act as bait. Once Revan and Malak arrive, support ships will drop into the system and help keep them contained. When that happens one strike team led by myself will target Revans flagship." The twins admired the air of authority she gave off. For one so young she seemed wise beyond her years. "But all that can be undone if she continues to give off the air of superiority that emanates from her" thought Panor. But his brother was more concerned with the matter at hand. "That sounds like a very ambitious plan Bastila but if it pays off it can bring peace back to the galaxy. However, and forgive me for asking this, why are we here?" he asked bluntly but trying to sound respectful at the same time.

Bastila seemed a bit taken aback by how forthright Sinnach was but she retained her composure and continued on with her briefing. "There is to be a second strike team, this one will go after Malak." she said, looking at the council members and proceeding after they had nodded at her to continue. "I asked the council to suggest someone reliable to lead the second group and they all agreed that you were the best suited for the task." The twins exchange bemused glances and turned to face the council. "Is this true Masters?" asked Panor. "Yes it is." said Master Lestin, bowing to his former pupils. "You are two of the finest Knights that have ever entered this Enclave. Your connection to the Force and your combat skills make you ideally suited to this mission." Master Vandar nodded his agreement and addressed the twins himself. "A Republic assault team will accompany you to Malaks ship and we will allow you to take any Jedi you deem fit to join you on the mission."

"Master I have a question." said Panor, taking his gaze from the holographic images in front of him. "What happens if we are unable to capture Revan or Malak? What do we do if they will not surrender to us?" The four Jedi Masters exchanged sad looks and Master Vandar told them their alternative course of action. "If you are unable to secure them then there is only one course of action to you. It saddens me to say it but if that it is the case, then for the good of the galaxy Revan and Malak must then be killed." Sinnach and Panor knew how hard it was for the little Jedi to give that order. Since their early days at the Enclave he had told that the Jedi were there to protect life and only take it away under the direst of circumstances. The give and order that went against everything he believed in was torture for Master Vandar and the twins knew it. Sinnach decided to get the meeting back on track. "So, when does this operation take place?"

Sinnachs mind snapped back to the present as the assault craft shuddered violently. He turned his clouded gaze on the assault team and he took in the broad range of emotions that appeared before him. Five Republic troopers and three other Jedi stood before him. Two of the troopers were extremely nervous but he knew they would stand. He didn't need to worry about the other three. Ever since their first meeting on Dxun both Sinnach and Panor knew that Captain Nalo, Sergeant Castus and Sergeant Zak would never let them down. They had shown their devotion to their Jedi friends on the Rodia where they helped them organise the defence of a series of vital shield generators.

As for the Jedi, Sinnach was wondering if they had made the right choice. Two of them were newly elevated Knights but he them from their days in the Enclave so he had no worries for them. It was Panors choice of Kalnan that worried him. He looked at the youth and no longer saw the petulant angry boy he had trained but instead a calm and determined young man stood before him. However, he still had his doubts. Kalnan was indeed skilled but he still had much to learn and Sinnach would rather he had stayed in the Enclave so he could learn. But the decision had been made and for better or for worse he would have to live with it.

He was drawn from his musings by a voice over the intercom. "Preparing for final attack run, touch down in thirty seconds." said the pilot, his voice edged with static. Sinnach turned to face his brother and nodded at him to give the final briefing. "You all know what you must do. Captain once we touch down you and you men will set a field of fire and make your way towards to the turbo lifts." Nalo gave a nod of acknowledgement and gave a command to his men to check there weapons one last time. Panor then turned to his Jedi brethren and gave them their instructions. "Once we land, we will split into two groups and help the troopers secure the hangar bay. Zincara and Janus, you will break to the right and cover that flanks. Kalnan you will go to the left me and Sinnach. Is that understood?" The three other Jedi gave quick nods to show that they knew what was required of them. "Very well then, May the Force be with us." he said and he offered a silent prayer that they would all make it out alive.

The assault started to shake violently, like it was a toy in the mouth of a kath hound. They knew that were passing by the hangar bay defensive batteries and many of them wondered would they even land. However, just as quickly as it started the shaking stopped and the craft began its descent to the hangar bay. As it did so, its forward guns began raking the ground with laser fire in an attempt to soften up the resistance to strike team was going to face. The access hatch began to lower and immediately a series of sparks filled the hold as enemy laser blasts hit the surface of the hatch. Both Castus and Zak moved forward and laid down covering fire to give their companions a bit of cover. The ship had finally touched and Sinnach and Panor ignited their lightsabers. Their fellow Jedi followed their example and the other Republic troopers brandished their weapons and prepared themselves to advance into hell. Sinnach took a deep breath to steady himself and then gave the order. "Strike team go,go,go!"


	20. Chapter 20

Laser blasts filled the air as the Republic and Jedi strike team disembarked from their assault craft. The troopers laid down an extensive field of fire with their heavy blasters. Captain Nalo showed his off marksmanship skills, with neither of his blaster pistols missing their targets. His anger was seething within him as him blasted away at the turncoats in the hangar bay but he would not let it consume him, he had a job to do. He signalled for his men to follow him as he made a break to secure the turbo lifts. There was plenty of cover along the way but it wasn't enough as one of the troopers was cut down by a flurry of laser blasts. Castus located where the offending shots came from and threw one of his grenades at the enemy. The resulting explosion sent two bodies careening skyward. The remaining troopers took up a defensive position around the lift doors, taking shelter behind packing cases and Sith fighters. Nalo looked back to see how the Jedi were faring, praying that they would hurry up and get to the lifts so they could get out of this shooting gallery.

Sinnach and Panor's lightsabers were like windmills as they deflected the laser bolts that sought to end their life. Kalnan was keeping up with them but Panor had deflected at least half a dozen laser blasts that would have ended the young Padawans life. Sinnach was using his force abilities in order to flush out the enemy soldiers, knocking over their defences and hurling any lose item he could find at them. On the other side of the hangar bay Zincara and Janus were faring equally well and they had cleared that side of all enemy troopers. The hangar had been lighted defended, due to the fact that most of the crew were engaged in battle with the Republic fleet, but there was still enough of a force to cause trouble for the strike team. Panor and Kalnan cut down the last of the enemy troopers and Sinnach signalled for the Zincara and Janus to head for the turbo lifts. The twins and their young student hastily made their way to the lift doors, passing the fallen body of the Republic trooper. Sinnach and Panor offered a silent prayer for their fallen comrade and then regrouped with the rest of the team. "Ok with we take two of the lifts up. Castus, you go with Zincara, Janus and Zak. The rest of us will take the second lift." said Sinnach, pressing the buttons to open the doors. "But won't they be waiting for us when we arrive Sinnach?" asked Nalo, raising a very valid point. "Yes they will Nalo, but that is why we had best prepare ourselves for when the doors open." replied Sinnach, a rueful smile playing across his lips as he did so.

The security troopers trained their blasters on the lift doors, their fingers straining to pull the triggers and end the lives of the Republic fools who thought they could successfully invade this ship. Behind them came the hiss of lighsaber blades igniting as several Dark Jedi waited to show their superiority over their Light Side counterparts. Their eyes followed the moving lights above the lift doors, which indicated what floor the invaders were currently on. In a few short moments they would land in the exterior corridor of the bridge level and find only death waiting for them. Three more floors…two more floors…one more. The doors gave a slight sigh as they opened and the security guards unleashed a flood of lasers blasts, determined to leave nothing left of the occupants. They continued to fire for at least twenty seconds before they felt sure that they had killed the strike team. They waited for the smoke to clear before they advanced to take a look at the carnage they had just created. One of the Dark Jedi moved forward and used his force abilities to clear away the smoke in front of the lifts and he was shocked to see what appeared before him…they were both empty. The interior of the lifts was covered in blast marks but there wasn't a sign of the invaders. Suddenly, several small objects fell in amongst the feet of the security forces and then all hell broke loose. The stun grenades exploded and threw the Sith forces into complete disarray. While they staggered around, trying to find their bearings, Nalo and his men descended from the roofs of the lifts and fired their blasters, killing many of the Sith troopers and a few of the Dark Jedi. The five Jedi followed them down from their hiding place on the turbo lift roof and threw themselves in amongst the enemy. Some of the more experienced Dark Jedi were able to regain their composure before the Jedi were upon them but it was all in vain. Sinnach split one of them open from collar bone to pelvis, whilst Panor slashed one across the chest and decapitated another one. The other Jedi busied themselves with finishing off the last of the Sith troopers whilst Nalo killed the last of the Dark Jedi with a perfect shot that went right between his eyes.

They did not have much time before another security team was upon and Panor knew it. "Hurry!" he said, the urgency in his voice bringing the others to attention. "We must get to the bridge and deal with Malak as quickly as possible." They advanced down the corridor, keeping their guard up and scanning the area for any signs of another ambush or another patrol. They had just reached the door to the bridge when the Sith forces found them. Zak had only just enough time to call out a warning before he and Janus were cut down by laser fire from the rear. Castus let out an anguished cry as his friend fell to the floor. He stood above his fallen comrade and blasted down the hall at the advancing Sith Forces. Nalo joined him and helped him cover Kalnan and the other trooper as they dragged the bodies of Zak and Janus into cover. They retreated into cover and stock of the situation. "Sinnach, you have to get to Malak now!" said Nalo, fire around the corner and taking down two Sith troopers. "We can hold them back for a while but not for long so go now." Sinnach gave his friend a sad look but knew that he was right. He signalled to Panor and together they concentrated their force powers on the door to the bridge. The doors gave screech as they opened against their will. "Kalnan, Zincara go now!" screamed Panor. The two young Jedi nodded and ran towards the door but Zincara's head exploded as a laser blast hit her in mid-run. Kalnan was about to help but he was pushed inside by Sinnach as he and Panor ran towards the closing bridge door. The door slammed shut behind them, cutting them off from Nalo and his men and they turned to face whatever the Bridge had in store for them. "Greetings, I have been expecting you." said Malak, his metallic voice echoing throughout the room. "Kill them!"


	21. Chapter 21

Six Dark Jedi ran towards them, lightsabers whirling as they did so. The boys had barely enough time to get there guard up before the enemy was upon them. Three of the Dark Jedi surrounded Sinnach, whilst the other three focused upon Panor and Kalnan. Never before had he been so hard pressed in a fight and he was now praying that all of the training Prion had given him would save him. He force pushed one of them away to give himself a bit of leeway and then he turned to face his two remaining opponents. He parried one of their thrusts and managed to get inside the guard of the other one and slice off his arm. Then, pivoting around, he decapitated the injured Dark Jedi and back-stabbed the other one in the chest. He turned his gaze to the remaining Dark Jedi and saw his horrible shadowy blood red form charging towards him. He took up a guarded stance and prepared himself for the haymaker swing that was about to come at him. Just as the Dark Jedi was about to deliver his blow, Sinnach ducked down and sliced him across the chest. The Sith acolyte gave a grunt of surprised pain and then collapsed to the floor and Sinnach turn to see how his brother and student was faring.

Panor was fending off his two opponents whilst trying to keep a lookout on his young student. He knew he was his dividing concentration but he could not stop worrying about him. Suddenly, a stream of blue lightning erupted from the hand of one of the Dark Jedi and Panor had barely had enough time to bring his lightsaber up to fend it off. The other Dark Jedi ran forward to finish Panor off but his skill did not match his enthusiasm. Panor parried the blow away and thrust his own blade through the Dark Jedi's throat. Before his opponent had hit the floor, Panor threw his free lightsaber at lightning wielding Dark Jedi and watched as it implanted itself into his heart. He used his force abilities to bring it back to him and turned just in time to see a horror unfold.

Kalnan had been faring well against his two opponents. At first he had thought they had been merely toying with him but when he realised they were sweating he pressed his advantage. He deflected the blade of one if his opponents up and drove his lighsaber through his stomach and allowed himself a smile at his victory. The smile was then replaced with a look of surprise as he felt a horrible searing pain in his side. He looked down to see the crimson blade of a lightsaber sticking out of his right side and then he heard the sinister chuckle of his killer. He heard and anguished cry and both he and his killer looked up to see the twin Jedi Knights descend upon them and split the Dark Jedi in two. He slumped to the floor and the last thing his eyes saw was the weeping forms of his masters as they cradled his dying body.

"The boy had promise." said Malak, his metallic voice mocking the twins anguish. He could have been a great help in the new Sith Empire." Sinnach rose up to charge the dark lord but he was stopped by the restraining hand of his brother. "He would never have helped you Malak, the boy was a true Jedi, something you could not possibly understand." said Panor, his voice now devoid of any emotion. He and Sinnach then advance on Malak. He stood waiting for them, lightsaber in hand. Panor had the belief that if Malak still had a jaw he would be smirking at them but now all that was there was the metallic jaw that gave his voice its horrible metallic edge. "We will give one chance and one chance only Malak. Surrender now or be destroyed." said Panor and as one he and his brother ignited their lightsabers. "Hmmm, that is a tempting offer but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." he said and quick as a flash he ignited his lightsaber and charged the twins.

The boys were completely blown away by Malaks skills. They knew he would be tough but even with their combined efforts they were struggling against him. Four blades against one is usually an unfair disadvantage but here it seemed as if four was not enough. Malak slipped in between the boys. He kicked back against Panor and sent him sprawling to the floor and then he force pushed Sinnach back towards the door to the bridge. Before Panor had a chance to get up Malak was on him, beating his attempts to thrust and slice aside. He cleaved through one of Panors lightsaber hilts and now it was blade on blade. It had been years since Panor fought with a single blade and it showed. Sinnach was racing back to aid his brother when Malak parried one of Panor's thrusts and then drove his blade deep into the blind Jedi's belly. Sinnach let out a cry of agony so severe that it could have shattered glass. A horrible shock ran through his body and his whole world went dark. He heard Panors body slump to the floor but he could not see it, he was completely blind. He heard ominous footsteps approaching him and he tried to hear where they were coming from. He tried to use the Force to push away and the location of the footsteps but nothing was happening, he had no connection at all. He started to swing his blades around, hoping to connect with something and all he got in return was the horrible metallic laughter of Malak. "Pitiful." was the last thing Sinnach heard as Malak stabbed him in the heart.

The door to bridge opened and the security captain stepped over the bodies of the Republic troopers to enter the room. They had put up a stiff resistance but in the end they had fallen, blasted away in a flurry of heavy blaster fire. He made his way towards Malak, who was standing over the corpses of two Jedi. "My Lord, a Jedi strike team has boarded Lord Revans flagship. What are your orders." he asked. Malaks eyebrows furrowed into a frown but almost immediately they went back up and he gave a soft metallic chuckle. "Captain, order all batteries to train their guns on Revans ship." he said, staring at the captain and waiting to see his reaction. The captain was about to ask why but he stopped himself. He knew which way the wind was turning and he wanted to be on the winning side. "As you command my Lord." he said, saluting and turning away to give the orders. Malak turned back to the windows of the bridge and looked out as the batteries of his ship fired down upon his former friend and master. His, the new Sith Empire was all his now.

Six Month Later

Trishan and Harran made their way up hill that stood at the back of their home. It was part of their daily routine now. At first it was harrowing to do but each time they did it, it got easier. They had reached the top of the hill and began to lay down the flowers they had brought up with them. The first grave they visited was Daveks, the son who had died so long ago trying to defend his home. The next grave was that of their parents, Tommick and Elishan. They had been the most wonderful people they had ever known and they were grateful for all they had done for them. The final grave was an empty one but they still laid flowers there. Sinnachs and Panors bodies would never come home but their spirits were attached to this place, the place where they had grown up, the place where they discovered their gifts, the place they came to when things got to be too much for them. "They died as heroes and true Jedi." was what the tiny Jedi Master had said to her when he came to deliver the terrible news. At first that gave her no comfort whatsoever but now she took pride in the fact that her baby brothers had died defending the galaxy. She laid the flowers down gently, said a quick prayer, wiped a tear from her eyes and turned to go back home.

The End.


End file.
